


The Trickster's Vengeance

by Groogly



Series: The Kings and Their Crown [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gen, Murder, Revenge, The Kings and Their Crown, Torture, king AU, mad king gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groogly/pseuds/Groogly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After winning the competition for the crown, Gavin starts to act a little... mad. Now with an alternate ending!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Descent

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of my King Gavin AU. It starts out at the end of Mad King Ryan Part 2, and it goes into the time between Ryan's reign, and Gavin's competition.

            Gavin tightened his golden boots and headed towards the sound of roaring and maniacal laughter. "Bloody Ryan, with his games, and his murder, and his  _madness_ " he muttered to himself. He felt the darkness of the maze press against his mind. To his left he heard Michael scream in agony. The monster was victorious yet again. And _close_. Gavin raised his sword. "Edgar? Come on out." Silence. Unease. Gavin rounded the corner. The sight of Michael's body was disgusting, but as usual, it was slowly turning to dust, returning to the throne room so that the vicious cycle could continue. The Mad King's voice boomed throughout the dark maze.

            "Gavin, I suggest that you find your way out of this maze, lest you lose your way."

            "Your _Highness_ , I believe I am in an admirable position to find this beast."

            "Fool. That is what I mean."

            Gavin continued on, discovering Geoff, Ray, and Jack. The echoes of roaring and laughter continued. Hours passed. Gavin heard Geoff scream, this time, just around the corner. He turned, and raced down the corridor to the Minotaur's hunched figure, sword raised. The beast turned, and the sword plunged between his eyes. Its screams were only drowned out by Ryan's roars of rage.

            "YOU FOOL, YOU KILLED MY BEAST!"

            Gavin put his foot on the monster's body and retrieved his blade. "Well, you mong, a deal _is_ a deal. Where is my crown?"

            The Mad One began to laugh, eyes fixated on the body of Edgar.

            "What are you on about?" Gavin turned to look. Horrified, he watched as the monstrous features of Edgar transformed into those of the King's assistant himself. Gavin's eyes widened and he whipped around to gape at Ryan, who continued to laugh. "You're a monster! You'll be banished for this. I'll see to it. You'll never see the sun again, not once I'm done with you." He looked at Kerry. "Once we're _all_ done with you." Gavin dragged Kerry's body onto his shoulders and began the journey to the throne room.

            When he arrived, his friends greeted him cheers. Gavin's face stayed somber as he revealed Kerry's corpse.

            Geoff gasped. "What happened? How did he get in the maze? Did Edgar kill him?"

            Gavin gulped. "No, he _was_ Edgar." They gasped. "Ryan used magic to combine him with Edgar and bend him to his will."

            Michael drew his sword. "This is fucked up! I'll chop his head right off his body! Mogar is ready!"

            "Is that what you wish upon me, Righteous One?" The doors to the throne room flew open. Ryan floated in, reclining.  "For the mad puppet master to be split from the puppet?" He smiled contemptuously. "You may try. But the puppet master always finds a new puppet."

            Gavin grabbed Ryan by the ankle and yanked him out of the air. Ryan's head snapped into the floor as he hit the ground. Gavin seemed to grow with authority. "Then we'll let you keep the one you've got. You will receive a  _different_ punishment. But first, my most Mad and Gracious King, the _crown_." When he said this, a spark came into his eyes. But not a spark of happiness. Something else that the Mad King had seen before, though he could not know where.

            "Yes, my King. As you wish." Ryan reached up to take the crown off his head, but Gavin changed his mind and raised his hand.

            "Stop. You may wear the crown until your banishment. Consider it my parting gift." Gavin turned to Jack. "Jack, build the portal. We'll send him through."

            They looked at Gavin in disbelief. Ryan's eyes grew wide in surprise.

            "Are you sure? The last time we built the portal-"

            Gavin cut him off. "We all remember it, Jack. It probably won't happen again."

            They began the construction in the middle of the kingdom, so that the portal would open into the failed colonization attempt. As Ray kept watch on Ryan, he could overhear him talking to no one, speaking of cows and mazes and the Fool, laughing, staring with wide eyes at the ground, face twitching. _How did this happen?_ Ray thought to himself as he looked to the portal. It was almost done.

            He was called over soon after. Ryan shuffled behind, shackles tight around his wrists and ankles, crown glimmering on his head. He took his position in front of the portal, and the chains that connected his shackles were bolted to the ground. Gavin decided to take his kingly duties seriously at first, and began his speech.

            "James Ryan Haywood." Upon hearing his name, Ryan began to struggle with his chains, muttering to himself and shaking his head. "You have committed crimes against this kingdom, including over one hundred murders, three counts of dark magic, and conspiring to overthrow the king." Ryan's breathing became shallow and quick.

            "I _am_ the King. I _AM_ the King." He began to thrash around. "I AM THE KING! YOU WILL UNHAND ME AT ONCE OR I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!"

            Gavin swallowed, but replied with a straight face. "No."

            Ryan started growling, pulling at his chains like a wild animal, feral in his movements. "TRAITORS, THIEVES, LIARS, FOOLS, ALL OF YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME? FOOL!" The tears came. "SOMEONE, ANYONE, PLEASE, HELP ME! THESE BANDITS ARE ATTEMPTING TO KIDNAP THE KING!"

            Gavin reached out his hand to calm Ryan. "Ryan, please, don't-"

            Ryan spat at him. "BE QUIET, YOU INSOLENT SAVAGE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE KING! THE CROWN DESTROYS THE UNWORTHY! I AM THE RIGHTFUL KING! LET ME GO!" He thrashed around for a moment longer, and when it was apparent to him that it wasn't working, his true instincts kicked in. He looked at Ray and smiled in a way that to him was an appealing smile full of charisma and wit, but was, in actuality, a wild smile of pleading desperation. He laughed in exasperated disbelief at what was taking place and held his grin as Ray became more disturbed.

            He tried to crawl to Ray, but his chains pulled tight as Ray stepped backwards. Ryan's eyes were wide. "Ray, you can't let them do this! You'll help me! Right?" He struggled with his chains again. "Ray! Please! We made plants and animals together! R and R Connection! Right?" Ryan looked at Ray with pleading eyes.

            Ray opened his mouth, reconsidered, and opened it again. "Begging won't get you anywhere. So just... stop. I'm sorry."

            Ryan's smile disappeared. "You... you fucking... TRAITOR!" Ryan pulled his chains tight as he attempted to reach Ray.

            Ray looked sideways at Gavin. "Gavin..."

            Gavin thought for a few seconds, and then decided. "Light the bloody portal so we can get this over with."  

            Jack came forward with the flint and steel. He struck the metal to the rock. The portal flamed to life. Ryan stopped pulling and began to scream in pain.

            "THE VOICES! THE SCREAMING! MAKE IT STOP!" He twisted around to look at them, eyes wide with fear. "MY FRIENDS! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!" He began sobbing loudly. "MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!"

            His friends looked on in horror, dumbfounded at their friend who had given into madness. Ryan stopped screaming and hunched over, whimpering, whispering pleas of release from the voices. Gavin saw his chance. He broke the connection of the chain to the ground, sword at the ready. He laid his hand on the crown.

            "James Ryan Haywood, by the order of the highest court of the Hunters, I banish you to the Nether." He took a deep breath and ripped the crown from Ryan's head, and stared as Ryan's skin began to rot. Gavin looked away and pushed his screaming friend through the portal. His skin returned to normal, and his shackles melted instantly. Ryan fell to his knees. His eyes snapped open with a new awareness. He looked around, first confused, and upon seeing his friend staring at him with pity through the open portal, fearful. Tears flowing from his eyes, he reached out to the sunlight.

            "I'M SORRY!" His body was wracked with loud sobbing.

            His friends only stared back at him, choking back tears, averting eyes.

            Gavin raised his sword. "I'm sorry too. Goodbye." He sliced through the image of Ryan's home, and the world above, and was gone.

            Ryan stood there, arm outstretched. The tears kept flowing. He fell to his knees, and gave into blackness.


	2. Into Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is crowned King, and he makes an announcement to his friends.

            The coronation of the Foolish King was solemn. The empty seat at the edge of the banquet table stood as a monument to the Mad One. The funeral followed swiftly afterward, held next to the portal that was decided to be left standing as a grave marker. Later that night, Gavin called a meeting with his friends. He lounged upon the throne, the crown shining upon his head. The doors to the throne room swung open. Michael strode in. Gavin jumped up.

            "My boi!"

            "Hello, Gavin."

            Gavin hurried to greet his friend, but he tripped on his cape. The crown flew off Gavin's head and landed at Michael's feet as he tumbled down the stairs.

            "OW!"

            Michael began to laugh at Gavin. "Your Highness, I hope you'll excuse me when I say that you are a clumsy motherfucker, even as the King."

            Gavin pulled himself off the floor and retrieved his crown. "Michael, don't laugh at me! I'm in charge!"

            The rest of his friends walked into the room. Geoff saw Michael on the floor laughing. "What's so funny?"

            "Gavin just fucking fell down the stairs. It was fucking hilarious."

            "Did you really? You are so fucking stupid!"

            They all broke out into hideous laughter. Gavin stood at the foot of the stairs, staring helplessly at his friends. "Guys... stop laughing." He felt a searing pain in his head. He was furious. "ENOUGH." The laughing knights stopped and stared at Gavin. He was fuming. "I asked for this meeting to discuss our previous arrangement, and I would hope that you would take it as seriously as I am."

            Geoff bowed. "Yes, your Highness."

            "Good." Gavin looked to his servant. "Can we get some grapes and booze in here?" The servant bowed and walked off. Gavin walked up the stairs, slowly, and sat in the throne. His friends gathered at the foot of the stairs. "Well chums, I'm just going to come out and say it. As King of Achievement City, I've decided that there will be no more competitions."

            Geoff's eyes flared. "We had an agreement Gavin."

            "And look where it got us! A bunch of bloody idiots, dying over and over, one of us insane, in exile in the Nether. No. It stops now. No more Tower pieces, no more challenges, nothing. Ever again. The crown will go to Jack next. And then the cycle will repeat, minus... you know."

            Geoff put his hand to his face. "Gavin, we made the agreement so that-"

            The pain again. "I KNOW WHY WE BLOODY AGREED GEOFF, AND IT HAS TORN US APART!" He sighed and put his head in his hands. "I don't want to fight about this, or anything else, anymore."

            Ray stepped forward. "The Tower's what's keeping us alive. If it isn't standing at the end of every week-"

            "Yes, I KNOW! I MADE THE BLOODY THING! I'm not a bloody idiot! We'll just keep putting it up, without conflict. And everything will be _fine_."  The King stood up from the throne. "I don't want to hear anymore opposition. My decision is final. Now leave my throne room. I need some alone time with my grapes." They turned to leave. The doors blew open, and a furious storm invaded the room.

            Gavin was annoyed to see his carpet wet. "CLOSE THE BLOODY DOORS ON YOUR WAY OUT IDIOTS!" They glanced at him and hefted the heavy doors shut.     Thunder boomed throughout the room, shaking the stained glass. Gavin walked to the window that contained the stained glass from Ryan's first reign. Rain spattered the glass. Gavin stared at the picture, which depicted Ryan trapping a cow in a hole, much to the dismay of the onlookers. His head began to hurt, this time with a stinging pain.

            "Fool."

            Gavin looked around. "Who said that?" He turned towards his throne. A figure stood half hidden in shadow.

            "Why do you suffer them?"

            "How did you get in here?"

            "Why do you suffer them?"

            Gavin gulped. "Because, they're my friends."

            "They laugh at you. Mock you. Call you a Fool. An idiot."

            "I'm the King. They wouldn't laugh at me now."

            "They just did. You fell. They laughed. They are probably laughing at you right now. At the Foolish King."

            "GET OUT OF MY THRONE ROOM! GUARDS!"

            The figure moved behind the throne, out of sight. The guards rushed in.

            "Apprehend the man behind the throne."

            They rushed to find the intruder, but came out with no one.

            "Are you sure you saw someone, sire?"

            "Yes, of course I'm sure! He was right bloody there!"

            The guards looked at their King, and then at each other, and then checked again.

            "No one, sir. Would you like us to keep watch outside?"

            "Yes. Make sure no one enters or leaves. And tell my friends to keep the Tower up. I'm going to bed." He was lucky his throne room connected to his bedroom in the back. He entered, and began to get ready to retire. As he began to remove the crown, a strange thought entered his head. Why should he take the crown off? He _was_ the King after all, finally. A King should wear his crown. He closed his eyes, smiled, and nodded at his remarkable display of common sense. He slept with the crown on his head.

           

            The next morning he awoke, crown still firmly on his head, more tired than when he went to bed. He got ready, put on his clothes, and took his place on the throne, barely awake. There was a knock.

            "Sir, Geoff would like an audience. He wishes to discuss the competition."

            A slight twinge of pain in his head. "Tell him he can go shove it. I don't want to see anyone. Too tired."

            A pause. "Yes, sir." Footsteps trailed away down the path of the castle courtyard.

            Gavin bowed his head.

            "Fool."

            The voice again. Gavin looked up to see the figure from the previous night standing at the bottom of the stairs.

            "Who are you? How do you keep getting into my throne room?"

            "The Maker, they called him. _Please_."

            "What?"

            "Geoff. The Maker. Creator of this world. Builder of the town, and of the One Hundred Monuments."

            "I helped him."

            "Indeed you did. You slaved with him, for hours, building, creating, but do you receive any credit? _No._ "

            "I don't need the credit. I keep us alive. The Tower makes sure of that."

            "Yes, but what do they do with it? Since its first construction, they have destroyed it, burned its fragments, blown it up, scattered it, and used impure substitutes for its true material. And how often have you yourself repaired it? Only after a blood bath from which no one returned to life after death, and a ridiculous _scavenger hunt_. But even now they continue to destroy your creation. They do not appreciate you."

            Tears tried to force themselves out. "Who are you?"

            "A friend."

            "What do you suggest I do about it?"

            " _Make them_ appreciate you. Show them how much they need their precious Tower."

            "No! I would never do that!" Gavin wiped the tears from his eyes. He looked up. The figure was gone. "I would never do that..."

           

            A month later, the moon was a sliver of silver in the sky, and the inn was empty, save for the four knights, all drinking, except for Ray.

            Michael shot a worried glance around the table. "So, has anyone seen Gavin recently?"

            Geoff downed the rest of his ale and responded. "No. The King refuses any attempts I make to talk to him. He hasn't left the throne room since he dissolved the competition." He slammed his mug on the table. The sleeping bartender started awake. "It's an outrage! I helped him. I gave him the powers of a Maker so _he_ could help _me_. But does he say thank you? Nope." He called for another mug.

            Ray shook his head and looked at the door. "I keep thinking that Ryan is gonna come through the door and kill us. It was a bad idea to let him live. How could Gavin be so stupid?"

            Jack, as the next king, felt it was his responsibility to defend his King. "Ray, I'm sure he had a valid reason. Ryan was our friend. Even though he _was_ fucking crazy. Plus, what are the chances that Ryan has survived the Nether for this long?"

            The door to the inn opened, and a messenger came through with a note. He walked up to Geoff. "Sir, the King would like to see you."

            "Oh, so the high and mighty King has decided to give audience to the Maker. Very well." He turned to his friends. "I have a very important meeting to attend, so if you'll excuse me." He grabbed his helmet, and stumbled drunkenly out the door.

At the throne room, Geoff swung open the doors and strode in. Immediately he noticed the newest additions to the room. The Tower stood before him, base and all, glimmering in the torchlight, and beside it, five beds. He smiled at the Tower. "How did you get here?" A voice came from the throne.

            "I had it brought in. I wanted to admire it." Gavin's face was half in shadow as he descended the steps with the utmost care. Light fell on his face. He was like a ghost. Pale, his face had become gaunt. His hair and beard were still maintained, but his eyes had dark rings under them.

            Geoff stared at his friend. "Gavin, when was the last time you slept? You look like shit."

            "I haven't slept in a while. I don't need it. It doesn't help anyway."

            "If you say so. HIC-"

            "Do you know how this Tower works?"

            Geoff stared blankly. "Um, magic, yeah?"

            Gavin sighed. "Yes, but more specifically, this Tower is powered by the connection between the base and the gold. And it keeps us alive. Thanks to _me._ Because _I_ built it."

            "Gavin, that's really cool and all, but why did you call me here? I am- HIC- very drunk."

            Gavin's eyes narrowed. "I can see that." He put his hand on the side of the Tower. "The reason that I called you here, was to show you what would happen if someone did _this,_ " He shoved the Tower, and the pieces came crashing down onto the floor. Geoff looked at them with disbelief. A flash of metal. "And then did _this_." Gavin's sword plunged into Geoff's side. Geoff stared at the face of his King.

            "Gavin, how-" He fell to the ground.

            Gavin glanced at his clock.

            "Look at that Geoff. Midnight on a Friday, and the Tower isn't up! I wonder what will happen! Oh, yes, I know! You get to experience the feeling of dying! Isn't that exciting! Maker indeed." He laughed out loud. "Do you appreciate what I've done for this world now?" He waited eagerly for a reply, but Geoff was already dead. "Oh."

            "Fool."

            "Yes?"

            "The First is dead."

            "I can bloody well see that. I bloody well did it."

            "Do you plan to continue?"

            Gavin glanced at Geoff's body, which was leaned up against the base of the Tower. "Yes. I do."

            "He is coming."

            "Who?"

            The doors began to creak open. Gavin quickly moved Geoff's body behind the Tower base as Jack stuck his head into the room.

            "My King? Is that you?"

            "Yes, Jack, please, come in."

             Jack stepped in and closed the door behind him. "Sir, is Geoff here? I was worried about him. He had about fifteen beers before he headed this way, and I just wanted to make sure he got here."

            Gavin shifted nervously. "Oh, yes. I saw that he was not fit to talk, so I sent him home. You know how he gets."  

            Jack nodded and peered at Gavin's face. "Gavin, are you feeling well? You look sick."

            Gavin was growing restless. "No, Jack, I'm fine."

            Jack's eyes spotted the pieces of the Tower on the floor, and the helmet lying next to them. "Sir, are you _sure_ that Geoff-" He stopped. There was coldness in his chest. He looked down and saw the diamond sword glistening with his blood. He looked up at Gavin, whose wild eyes were unfamiliar, and felt the blade leave. Blood stained his beard as he slowly fell to the floor. Gavin began to breathe heavily, his sword clattering to the ground.

            "Fool."

            Gavin began to pace. "WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?"

            "The Heir is dead."

            "SHUT UP! WHO ARE YOU?"

            "Restore a piece for those you have killed."

            Gavin stopped pacing. "What? Why?"

            "Because it seems only fair for a piece of life to return for every death."

            "Yes. Yes, of course. How silly of me." He laughed to himself. "Better get these corpses to the beds as well." He got to work. Two pieces were returned to the base, and Geoff and Jack's corpses were placed on the beds. "Actually, I think I should hide these beds. They are way too ugly out in the open like this." He dragged all five beds behind the throne. "Perfect! Now the room has a whole feng shui to it." He ran up to the throne and leaped into the chair. He draped his legs over one armrest and rested on the other. He closed his eyes and smiled. "Man, I love being King."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry


	3. Led By The Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin continues his plans, with an unexpected outcome.

            The next night, the moon was new and no light shone in the throne room save for a single torch on the arm of the throne. Gavin lounged in the throne, contemplating his future plans. His fellow lads would want an explanation for Geoff and Jack's sudden disappearance. An assignment, he would tell them. Yes, an assignment to go to the kingdom of the Firebird. For diplomacy. Yes, that's believable enough. He didn't need to lie to them for very long anyway. There was a banging on the door. "Gavin, open up." It was Ray. Gavin smiled. _A shame_. He sat up from his reclined position, and cleared his throat. "Come on in Ray." The door opened slowly.

            Ray peeked in. "Gavin, we need to talk about some things."

            He smiled down at Ray. "What kind of _things_? No problems have been reported in the kingdom."

            "Because no one wishes to disturb your isolation. But this is urgent. The Tower is missing, and we have no-"

            "You mean this Tower?" Gavin indicated to the Tower off to the side of the throne, only half constructed.

            "How did- You stole the Tower?"

            "I didn't steal it. It was mine in the first place. If anyone stole it, it was you five!"

            Ray was unnerved, so he decided to change the subject. "If you say so. But I wanted to talk about Ryan too."

            Gavin stood up. "What is there to talk about? He's dead, or at least he can never come back. He is no longer a threat."

            "But how can we know for sure? I suggest we light the portal and find out if Ryan is still alive. If he is, we can just kill him."

            "NO. I will not have an enemy to the kingdom in a position to return and steal the crown. And I will not have my knights questioning my decision to banish Ryan. I am the King. What I'm doing about it is for the best."

            Ray was confused again. "Doing? As in still?"

            "Yes, Ray, I am still helping the kingdom."

            "But we weren't talking about helping the kingdom. We were talking about Ryan."

            Gavin realized his mistake. The pain came back to his head, stronger this time. He laughed and shook his head. "Oh, bollocks. We were, weren't we? Well, that doesn't matter." He walked down to where Ray was standing. "Now you can die knowing that Ryan is dead, and the kingdom is safe, all thanks to me."

            Ray scoffed. "Die? We can't..." His face fell. "The Tower. When did it fall over?"

            "Oh, last night."

            "And you didn't..." He trailed off as thoughts clicked in his head. He looked around. "Where are Geoff and Jack?"

            Gavin smiled and ran around the throne. He came out with his hands behind his back. "I can't _wait_ for you to see this." Ray stepped back. Gavin presented Geoff's helmet like a trophy. Ray drew his sword.

            "What did you do to them?"

            Gavin put the helmet in one hand. "Ray, I suggest you put your sword away."

            "No."

            Gavin's grip tightened. "Do you not take me seriously? Even as the King? Do not tempt me."

            "You aren't serious. You're the Fool, remember?"

            The pain was searing. "I AM SERIOUS!"  Gavin brought the helmet down onto Ray's head. As he went down, Gavin tackled him. He held Ray by his neck as he brought the helmet down again. "I AM _NOT_ A FOOL!" _Thud._ "DO YOU HEAR ME?" _THUD._ "I AM THE KING," _THUD. THUD. THUD._ "AND I AM _NOT TO BE LAUGHED AT!_ " _Thud._

            Gavin threw the helmet to the side. It cracked as it hit the wall. Ray's face was almost dented in, his nose twisted, his jaw dislocated. A gash of blood split his forehead. His head was twisted at a strange angle. Blood pooled. Gavin stood up, breathing heavily. He stared at Ray. The guilt hit him.

            "What have I done?" He gasped. He turned and sat on the steps to the throne, never taking his eyes off of Ray's broken face. "What have I..."

            "Fool."

            "Go away."

            "The Red One is dead."

            "Stop it."

            "You must continue. There was no alternative. His death was necessary. He spoke against you."

            Gavin looked down. "He did, didn't he? He thought I was simply the court jester, didn't he! Well, who's laughing now, Ray?" No answer. "Me! The King!" He grinned from ear to ear. "I may be a Fool, but at least I'm not DEAD!" He erupted into laughter. The room echoed his cackling. He calmed down. "Well Ray, better get you to bed. It's getting late. You need your beauty sleep! You look a little ragged." A piece was restored. Ray was placed in a bed, his face still bent. There was no sleep, of course, but the bed was comfortable. He had time to think.

 

            Gavin sent word to Michael with the lie about where his friends had gone so suddenly, and that the Tower was safe in his possession. The portal was brought into the throne room. He could no longer sit still. He paced, walked up and down the stairs, jumped on his bed. It was Friday again. His head was aching consistently now. It had started earlier in the week, growing steadily. Now it was almost unbearable. It was noon. He called for his last knight. Almost done.

            The doors flew open. Michael stood in the doorway, grinning as he did the first day of Gavin's reign. "My boi! It's been way too long, motherfucker." The doors closed behind him.

            Gavin, seated upon his throne, did not smile. No light illuminated the room save for the dim light of the stained glass. "Hello Michael. How have you been?"

            Michael's brow furrowed. "Good, I guess. Been a little lonely since the guys left. Is that it? Hello? I haven't seen you in over a month!"

            Gavin stood up. "Michael, come up here."

            Michael gave a puzzled look. "Okay?"

            He walked up the steps to the throne and stopped face to face with Gavin.

            "Michael, do you remember what I did for this kingdom?"

            "Um, well, you exiled Ryan. That was pretty cool. And you built the Tower, right? Or was that Ray?"

            Gavin closed his eyes. "No, that was me. Not Ray. Me. Do you see the Tower now?"

            "Yeah, it's right next to the throne, safe and sound. What are you getting at?"

            "Look behind the throne, and then look at the tower again." Gavin watched silently, solemnly, as Michael looked behind the throne, and quickly turned to measure the height of the Tower, panic in his eyes.

            He looked at Gavin in confusion. "Gavin. You didn't. You wouldn't. You couldn't!"

            "They ignored me. They questioned me. They took me as a joke. But no more."

            "Gavin, you don't know what you're doing. Fix the Tower. Stop this." Michael felt a pain slice through his ankle, and a hand on his shoulder. He tumbled down the stairs. Gavin's head began to ache more than ever before.

            "OH WOW MICHAEL! YOU ARE ONE _CLUMSY MOTHERFUCKER_! EVEN AS A KNIGHT. SOUND FAMILIAR?" He ran down the steps two at a time and kneeled near Michael, who looked at him with fear. Gavin held a kind smile. "Let me give you a hint. Do you remember when I first became King? Picture it. I was sitting on the throne. You came in. I was so excited to see you. I was _excited_. I tripped. I fell. And you _laughed_. I could have been hurt. I could have broken something. I could have died. But you laughed at me. You have no respect for me. None of you did. Yes, for all these years, I have been laughed at, humiliated, prosecuted for the smallest mistake. Well, do you find me _funny_ now? Am I your court jester, dancing around in golden boots to amuse you? I have received no _respect_ , no _appreciation_ , no _recognition_. Only _ridicule_ and _mockery_. A RUNNING JOKE!" He sighed. "But I'm beginning to repeat myself; I _have_ given this speech _so_ many times." He stood up and gave Michael a hard kick to the ribs. "Oh, I'm sorry Michael, clumsy me."

            "My King- my boi." His voice shook. "Please, have mercy!"

            Gavin became enraged. "OH, NOW YOU PLEAD, BEG, AND GROVEL? YOU ASK FOR MERCY? I AM NOT FOOLED BY YOUR CHARADE! YOU _STILL_ THINK I'M AN IDIOT!" Michael shook his head, but Gavin paid no mind. He continued. "WELL, _MOGAR_ , I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU HOW SMART I _REALLY_ AM, AND THEN I WILL RECEIVE RESPECT, AND THANKS, FOR WHAT I HAVE DONE FOR YOU LIARS, KILLERS, THIEVES, AND BLOODY _FOOLS_!" The sword plunged into Michael's chest. His eyes were frozen permanently in fear. Gavin began to laugh. A smile grew on his face. He had done it. They all knew now. He continued to laugh. He laughed, and laughed, and laughed, while the blood poured out of Michael, surrounding his golden boots and staining them. He fell to his knees in the pool of blood, his laughter coming swiftly to an end, and he put his hands on Michael's shoulders. He began to weep silently.

            "Fool."

            "You. You did this."

            "The Warrior is dead."

            "Why did you do this?"

            "I did nothing. You did everything."

            "I would never do this."

            "He is coming. Open it."

            Gavin shook his head. "Of course. How could I be so silly? Still an empty bed, after all." Gavin felt a burning in his head. He took off the crown. What he saw amazed him. "That explains a lot." The crown was on fire, burning with a black flame. Sword at the ready, dragging Michael's body to a bed, he walked up to the portal and held the crown in the middle. The portal roared to life, and Gavin reached through. He felt cloth, and grabbed on. He pulled as hard as he could, and the Mad One stumbled through, impaling himself on Gavin's outstretched sword. He looked with fear and confusion at the wild eyes of his friend. Then he saw it. The crown.

            "Nice of you to join us, Ryan. The party was just about to start." He dragged Ryan over to the beds and threw him onto the only vacant one. He put the crown back on and checked his watch. Almost midnight already? Better get this show on the road. The final piece of the Tower was restored as Ryan breathed his last breath. "Only a couple seconds till midnight, and then the real fun begins!" The Tower surged with light. The bodies of his friends turned to dust, and rematerialized. They all sat up, gasping for air. Gavin was ecstatic, and he ran over to greet them, practically skipping. "FRIENDS! You have returned! In celebration of your glorious escape from the land of the dead, there will be a little competition." The knights did not dare move, but Ryan spoke. "Fool."

            "I'm sorry; I don't go by that title anymore. I would rather prefer the Trickster King. Now, my lads and gents, _do I have your bloody attention?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry


	4. And From The Portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan finds himself where he least expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts as a flashback. You did not miss a chapter.

            He hovered above the infinite sea. He stared down at the water, still and lifeless. He raised his hands, and the water began to bubble. Rocks grew out of the water, and on that, dirt and grass. Trees sprouted, caves were bored, and islands shot out of the water. He smiled. This new home would be perfect for him and his friend. No burning sands or thick jungles, just a beautiful forest and a winter wonderland. His companion, who had been floating behind him, touched his shoulder.

            "Geoff, are we gonna get started or what?"

            "Yes Gavin. I'm going to split my Maker powers, but don't screw anything up."

            Gavin grew excited. "No problem!" Warmness entered his chest, and his fingers sparked. "This is awesome!" He floated down to the ground. "So I could just do... this?" He pointed on the ground, and a block of wool the same color as his scarf appeared. "Sweet! Can I make something living?"

             Geoff looked at Gavin. "Sure. I guess. What's the worse that could happen? Just go over there to do it."

            Gavin floated over and put out his hands. A grey dust appeared. "Geoff, how do I do this?"

            "Just focus on what you want to give life. What you want it to do."

            Gavin stared at the dust on the ground. It became green and swirled and blew into the air, multiplying and forming into a tall shape. A square head with a scowling face, a thin body, and four feet took shape, and the thing started to walk around. Gavin was delighted, but Geoff looked at the creature with disdain.

            "Gavin, what is that?"

            "I have no idea! Looks cool huh?"

            "It looks kinda... phallic."

            "So? I made it." The creature walked up to him. It hissed softly, and nuzzled Gavin. "Aww, it likes me!"

            Geoff floated closer. The creature started to walk closer to him, but this time it began to hiss aggressively. When it got close, it inflated and exploded.

            "JESUS! Geoff, you made it explode!"

            "I didn't do that! It did it itself!" Bits of the creature had begun to grow again, forming more of the exploding green things. "They look so creepy."

            "Then I'll call them creepers."

            "You just had to make something destructive, didn't you?" Geoff sighed. "Let's just ignore them and get to work."

            With ease, Geoff and Gavin found a spot on the island, and began to level it out. Block by block, each house was built, six in all. Geoff's house was the tallest, reaching as high as they could build. They were tired on the last one, and made it out of dirt. Now they needed their keepers. The call went out. One by one they arrived. A man wearing a jumpsuit and biking helmet appeared first.

            "What the fuck? Where am I?"

            "Just stand over there. The formalities will be taken care of."

            A curly haired boy wearing a bear skin hood and a brown kid wearing a tuxedo popped out over a tree and fell through the branches. The curly haired one picked up his glasses.

            "That fucking hurt. Where..."

            "Questions later. Stand over there."

            The brown one shrugged and walked over, and the curly one huffed. Gavin tried to smile at him, but he was met with a glare. The next man who appeared wore a sash and a kilt, and a big grin. "Hello! Who are you, and why did you kidnap me?"

            "Um, did you know that we were about to grab you?"

            "Yep!"

            "How, exactly?"

            "I felt it? It was subtle, but I felt it. So who are you all?"

            The red bearded one stepped forward. "They," He nodded towards Geoff and Gavin, "kidnapped us. But they haven't answered any questions."

            Geoff stepped in the middle of them. "Well let's introduce ourselves and then I'll explain. I'm Geoff, and this green wearing idiot is Gavin."

            Gavin waved cheerily. "Hello chums!"

            The other men introduced themselves. The bearded one was Jack, the angry one was Michael, the brown one was Ray, and the kilt one was Ryan. After they introduced themselves, Michael started to walk towards the forest. Jack called after him.

            "Where are you going? We need to find out what they want!"

            Michael stopped and turned around. "I'm going to find my way home. I didn't ask to come here. So, bye."

            Geoff appeared in front of him. "I'm afraid you are literally on another world. And there is no way back."

            "Are you serious? I had a life! Okay, so maybe I had a shack and a dog. But I had something!"

            Gavin appeared next to Geoff. "Don't worry Michael! Your life will be way better here!"

            "Shut up, you British prick."

            Geoff snapped his fingers, and they transported to the rest of the group. "You all will be the keepers of this world."

            Ray sighed. "What the fuck does that mean?"

            "You all will be given power, and you'll give this world life and order. I already made the land, and I split my power to Gavin, and we made these houses for whoever arrived. But now, the power will be split evenly. Gavin has powers of life, and I have powers of order. So we'll split them. Michael, you'll get the power of strength, and Jack, you can have the power of order, and I'll keep power over matter."

            Gavin turned towards Ray and Ryan. "Okay guys, who wants power over plants?"

            Ray raised his hand. "I'll take it. Plants are cool."

            "Awesome. Ryan, I guess you get power over animals."

            "I love animals! Sounds awesome."

            Gavin stroked his beard. "I guess that leaves me with the power of joy."

            Geoff and Gavin closed their eyes and the four new keepers had the same experience that Gavin did.

            Ray pointed at the ground and a beautiful red flower sprouted. "Wow. This feels great."

            Ryan perked up and pointed at a pile of dust. A small four legged brown creature with horns appeared, and it let out a high pitched moo. Gavin squealed and picked up the tiny creature and hugged it close to his face. "It is so cute! What are you gonna call it?"

            Ryan raised his hand and the baby floated through the air, flailing its legs. "It's a cow. Are you telling me you've never seen a cow?"

            Gavin was indignant. "What? No! Of course I've seen a..."

            "Cow."

            "Yes, that, a cow." Ryan looked at him with suspicion. "Okay, maybe not. Me and Geoff have been floating for a while, okay!"

            Ryan rolled his eyes and cradled the baby cow. "I'm gonna call you Edgar."

            Michael looked on and decided to try his powers. He waved his hand and a shining blue sword appeared. He picked it up and smiled at Gavin, who was busy petting Edgar. "Gavin! Come here you fuck."

            Gavin looked over and squawked. "Michael no!" Michael ran after Gavin laughing, while Gavin floated away as fast as he could.

            Geoff and Jack stood next to each other, watching the people play with their new powers. Jack looked at Geoff. "What can I do?"

            Geoff twirled his mustache. "You can keep them in line, if you want. All you have to do is speak with the intention of using your power. They should listen."

            Jack cleared his throat. He spoke loud and clear. "Guys, get over here."

            They all immediately stopped what they were doing and walked over.

            Jack's skin crawled. "I don't know if I like that. It's really creepy."

            Geoff shrugged. "Suit yourself. You can use it in other ways." He turned towards the rest of them. "Guys, I know that we just met, and that Gavin and I pulled you away from your quote-unquote lives, but we need your help building this world. To be honest, Gav and I have gotten a little lonely floating through space trying to build a life. So once we made this world, I sent out a call and let the universe decide who should be our new acquaintances."

            Ryan put Edgar down and stepped forward. "So, you're telling me, that you decided that it would be okay to pick people at random, and whisk them off to your world, because you wanted company?"

            Geoff looked at his feet. "Maybe."

            Ryan smiled. "That's crazy. I like that. I'll help."

            Ray agreed, as did Jack. Gavin looked at Michael with pleading eyes. Michael rolled his. "Fine. But only because I can't go home." Gavin grabbed Michael in a joyful hug and was thrown promptly to the ground.

            Gavin jumped up. "Yes!" He threw his hands in the air, and multicolored balls of fire shot out of them. As they flew into the sky, they exploded into fireworks. They all smiled and started laughing. Even Edgar let out a cheerful moo. Gavin stared at his hands. "I guess that's my power then."

             Geoff waved his hand and a mug of ale appeared in it. "Gavin, stop messing around and let's get to work. We need to show these guys their houses."

            Gavin stopped his display. "Alright, fine. This way friends!" He ran around to each house, assigning them as they went. After they were done and settled, they decided to start creating. Ryan made all the animals, and a few new ones, while Ray made all the plants. Michael made swords and armor for all of them while Jack made tools and workbenches. Geoff and Gavin began to build, and across the world they built the One Hundred Monuments, in the center constructing a great altar that no one was allowed to enter but them. They also found that the creepers that Gavin had created had brought with them zombies, spiders, skeletons, and tall black creatures they took to calling endermen. After the world was full of life and the strangers became family, they gathered in the middle of what they called Achievement City.

            Gavin greeted his friends with joy. "Mates, I have an important announcement! It has come to my attention that we are mortal. This means that we can die. And I for one will not let my friends die, probably before me! So, I have come up with a plan to keep us alive."

            Ryan stopped Gavin. "You mean like immortality? Because I would rather not live forever and turn into a wrinkly potato."

            Gavin gave Ryan a bewildered look. "What? No, don't be ridiculous. What I mean is, we won't be able to be killed by anything other than disease or old age. And all we have to do is get some shiny bollocks, and make an obsidian ring. Simple as that."

            Geoff shifted on his feet. "Gavin, you do realize what you're describing, right?"

            "Yeah, a portal. But they've never actually gone anywhere before. Why should we be worried?"

            Geoff bit his lip and looked around. "Are you sure it will work?"

            Gavin lit up. "It can't hurt. But there is one more thing. The Tower needs the powers of a Maker to work. So we'll have to give up ours."

            Michael crossed his arms. "No way. I am not giving up the power to make bad-ass weapons whenever the fuck I want. Nope."

            "Michael, think about it. If you get killed by a spider, nothing will happen! You'll just wake up in the last bed you slept in, and you can get your stuff. What use is the power to make weapons if you're dead?"

            Michael punched Gavin in the shoulder. "I hate it when you make sense."

            Gavin smiled and listed off what he needed. "I need forty-five gold bars, fifteen pieces of obsidian, and a flint and steel."

            Ray and Michael began mining. Ray found the gold, Michael the obsidian. The portal was built in between Gavin's house and Ray's house. In front of the portal Gavin put down a Tower with an obsidian base and five blocks of gold. He attempted to get off the Tower carefully, but ended up falling on his ass. After everyone was done laughing at his expense, Gavin explained what they had to do.

            "Alright, so to get the Tower working, we need to light the portal and use our powers while touching the Tower. Everything should be taken care of after that."

            They gathered around. Gavin waited until they were all touching the Tower, and after realizing how silly it all looked, threw a ball of fire at the portal. It flickered to life. Purple and swirling, the portal groaned and shuddered. "Powers, mates!" They all concentrated, and the Tower glowed through the cracks between the blocks. A bolt of purple energy shot out of the portal and struck the top. The entire Tower glowed, and they all fell to the ground exhausted, their powers now taken from them. The portal closed. Gavin was the first to get up.

            "I think that went pretty well. There is _one_ more little... _condition_. The Tower will begin to fall down. I made it last at least a week, but if it's not up by the end of that week, when we die, its forever, or until the Tower gets back up. If we go a week without the Tower up, the spell breaks forever, so let's not let that happen. Also, don't lose your hands. Yeah, that's, um... a thing."

            Jack looked at the Tower and frowned. "Uh, Gavin." He pointed at the top block. It was shrinking. Gavin stared, mouth agape.

            "This shouldn't be happening! Did we do it wrong?" The block continued to shrink, but it looked different. Edges and points were being defined. The middle hollowed out, and points formed. After a few seconds it could not be seen on top, the edges obscuring it from view. A clatter, and then a spark. The object flew off the Tower and landed on the ground next to the portal. Geoff looked at the shiny new object.

            "A crown?" It _was_ a crown, shining in the sunlight. Geoff reached out to take it, but Gavin snatched it up.

            "Cool!" He put it on. "King Gavin! We can make a kingdom. With other people! I think this calls for some fireworks!" He began to throw them into the sky, the boys oooing and ahhing at the sight. Ryan suddenly got a strange feeling, and he frowned. _This isn't right_ , he thought to himself as he watched Gavin throw more fire into the sky. _Geoff gets the crown first. We bring people in. We build a kingdom.  And then I get the crown, and then Ray, and then Michael, and then..._ Before he could remember, Gavin's colorful flames turned into purple dragon fire, and the cheerful cracking of the fireworks turned into booming thunder. Ryan looked to his friends to see if they saw what he did, but they were lying on the ground, bodies bloodied. Horrified, Ryan turned back towards Gavin and attempted to get his attention. But Gavin continued, and a shadow came over him. His mouth and eyes became stained with blood. The flames swirled around Gavin's head and turned the crown to fire, and Gavin began to laugh. The laughter echoed through the forest and the leaves began to die and fall. Gavin, staring at Ryan, still laughing, reached up, and grabbed the crown of hell-fire. It grew into the image of a great dragon, roaring and gnashing its teeth. It opened its mouth impossibly wide, and lunged towards Ryan, whose attempts to move his arms in front of his face for protection were met with impossible resistance. He looked down and closed his eyes, and felt searing heat.

            He looked up and was met with a dark room, his wrists and ankles in shackles, connected to a wall. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness and found the familiar sight of the throne staring back at him. Someone next to him let out a groan, and he looked to see Geoff and Jack in similar bindings. On the other side of him, Ray and Michael were also in chains. Ray wasn't moving, but Michael was awake, staring straight ahead, wondering how his friend could have done this to them.

            Ryan decided to try to get Michael's attention. "Michael." No answer. "Michael, it's me, Ryan." Chains rattled as Michael turned towards him. His eyes were red from tears, and his stare was like acid, serious and sinister.

            "Ryan. How _dare_ you talk to me. After what you did?  You are _dead_ to me." He turned away.

            Ryan stared forward again, speechless. The doors to the throne room opened. The shadow of a tall figure wearing a crown painted the throne. He was coming. Ryan pretended to be asleep as the footsteps grew closer. Gavin smiled at his friends, impressed by his own work. In his hands he carried a bell and a mallet.

            "Wakey wakey, mates!" He hit the bell and it rang and echoed in the room. Everyone but Ray stirred. Gavin frowned and kneeled to face Ray. "I said, WAKE UP!" Gavin smacked Ray across the face, hard. Ray jolted, and looked around, panicked. His fellow prisoners looked at him with concern. He recovered and shrugged it off.

            "I'm fine."

            Gavin stood up again. "Now that you lazy bastards are done with your faffing about, I can tell you what progress I've made on the competition. I can see the anticipation in your eyes, well, you just wait, it'll be grand. I'm almost done with the set-up, but until then, I'm sure you would all like to get reacquainted with the Mad One here." At this they all looked at Ryan, as if noticing him for the first time. Gavin laughed. "Oh, boy. Ryan, you are in for it! Well, see ya!" Gavin turned and skipped out of the throne room, the doors slamming shut behind him.

            Ryan tried to explain himself before the persecution began, but he was too late. Geoff was already talking.

            "Ryan, don't think that because Gavin decided to kill you with the rest of us that we're just going to forgive you. You broke our trust; you made us kill each other and play sadistic roulette, and you turned Kerry into a monster. As far as I'm concerned, you're still in the Nether." Geoff slumped back against the wall, breathless.

            Ryan gathered his thoughts, and took a deep breath. "I don't _expect_ you to forgive me. Everything I did, I did because _I_ wanted to. I _am_ mad. I tried to kill all of you because it was funny. I turned Kerry into a monster as an _experiment_. I knew what I was doing the entire time. And I loved it. I would do it again, given the chance. But I can't exactly do anything now, can I?" He shook his chains. They didn't seem to be listening. "I really am sorry. Sorry that I caused all this grief. But it was fun. I'm the Mad King." He looked around. Still nothing. "I can help! I know what Gavin is doing! He's mad too. He's wanted to do this for a long time. You could see it in his eyes. _I_ saw it, that day, after the maze. We _all_ should have seen-" An elbow entered his side, winding him. Michael stared him down.

            "Gavin would _never_ want to do this to us. We're his friends. He's never tried to hurt us before."

            Ryan recovered and smiled. " _Really_? Never? Gavin's never been a little _too_ clumsy? Never 'accidentally' killed anyone? _I_ remember. He claimed it was an accident every time. Probably thought it was too. But deep down, he meant it."

            Ray spoke, his voice barely a whisper. "Why would he want to hurt us? We were nothing but nice to him."

            Ryan scoffed. "No, we weren't! We were not nice to him. We laughed at him. We practically had a list of double standards for when Gavin fucked something up as opposed to us. And he hated us for it from the start. Maybe not consciously. But in the back, in the holes of your mind, that's where that shit goes. He loves that we're suffering right now. He wants us to be afraid of him. Respect him. This is Gavin all right. And we are going to have to play his games. And hopefully, get his hands." Jack, who up until now had been silent, spoke up.

            "Gavin let us die. After all these years, that's his revenge? No matter how much sense that makes, we can't just take the word of a lunatic and sever Gavin from the Tower. No way. There has to be another explanation. He's our friend. "

            Ryan shook his head. "Not anymore. Gavin is your King. And he plans on keeping it that way."


	5. Maddening Cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The competition begins

            Over the next few days, Ryan received nothing but silence from his friends in chains. He began to suspect that Gavin was ready to begin the competition, but he was waiting so that he could keep his friends humiliated for just a little longer. Every day Gavin would stride into the room with a grin and proceed to poke fun at his prisoners. But now it was almost noon, and Gavin had yet to arrive. Ryan attempted to talk to his friends yet again.

            "Guys, please, I'm trying to help. If you would just listen-"

            "We're done listening to you. You may not be King, but you're still just as mad. So shut the hell up, and mind your own goddamn business." Coming from Jack, these words hurt. Ryan resigned back to his planning. He heard Ray speak.

            "Michael."

            "Yeah?"

            "What are you thinking?"

            "I don't know. Ryan's always been a liar. There is no way that he's telling the truth about Gavin."

            Ryan was indignant. "You guys know I'm right here, right?"

            "Did you hear something Michael?"

            "No, it was probably just the wind. As I was saying, there must be something else making Gavin do this shit. He just couldn't do it by himself."

            "I don't know. Maybe we've been underestimating him this whole time. He could have been planning this for years."

            "Shut the fuck up with that bullshit. Are you not listening to me? Gavin would _never_ do this."

            Ryan cleared his throat. "Say it all you want Michael. It won't be true. Gavin did this. It was him. He killed us and chained us up. He beat Ray to death; he pushed you down the stairs and stabbed you. He won. He beat us. So stop holding on to your friend, and start running away from your enemy." Ray shuddered at the thought of Gavin's violence that night. He remembered everything about it. Gavin's yells echoed in his mind.

            Light poured into the room. Gavin walked into the room, quietly humming to himself. He stopped, looked at the throne, and then turned on the spot to face his friends. He smiled.

            "Well guys, that time has come. The time to compete! So if you all will just agree that the competition has officially begun, we can get this bloody show on the road."

            They all stared back at him, and slowly, one by one, they all nodded agreement. The crown surged with light. Gavin slowly, carefully, floated off the ground slightly. He let out a sigh.

            "I missed this feeling." He waved his hand, and the chains that connected the others to the wall turned to dust. They didn't dare stand up. "Well, come on guys. I won't bite." They shuffled forward, eyes to the ground. Gavin crossed his arms and clicked his tongue in disapproval. "That is no way to approach a friend. Perk up! This is gonna be a lot of fun! I planned everything out." Still no one looked up. Gavin pursed his lips. "Now there is no need to be testy." Finally, everyone but Geoff looked up with tired eyes, with Ryan maintaining a threatening glare. Gavin ignored Ryan, and instead floated in front of Geoff. He crossed his arms. "Geoff, I'm not going to say it again. Stop staring at the floor like an idiot and look at your King."

            "No."

            Gavin shrugged and began to float away. "Well then, I guess I'll have to give a warning." He conjured a sword and spun around, decapitating Geoff. "To everyone else. Don't be disrespectful. By the way, thank you for barely using your power when you had it Jack, it makes things so much easier for me, really, I appreciate it." They all stared at Geoff's slowly disintegrating headless body. "Oh, come off it. He'll be fine." Gavin counted to five on his fingers, and tilted his head as if listening for something. He flicked his hand, and Geoff's newly awakened body flew around the throne and dropped where he had previously been standing. He groaned as he hit the ground. As Geoff struggled to his feet, Gavin addressed his knights. "If you all are done with insubordination, I'll go through the motions." He cleared his throat. "Welcome, everyone, to the throne room, I hope you enjoy your time here, emergency exits are in the back of the plane and on either side, yada yada yada, you know." Gavin waved his hand yet again and a chest appeared. He opened it up and dug around inside. A muffled "Bollocks!" could be heard. Gavin straightened up and tried to look as professional as possible. "It seems I have forgotten the gold for your towers. So I guess we'll just have to use bits of the throne. Oh well." The knights looked at each other. The throne? Gavin had always wanted the throne. Now he wants to destroy it? Ryan bit the inside of his mouth. This was unnerving. Gavin turned to walk up the stairs, but he stopped and turned around, pointing at Ryan.

            "By the way. Ryan." Ryan looked at Gavin uneasily, but with attention. "I have to give you props on sneaking in and out of the Nether to come talk to me, very frequently at that. You gave me so many good ideas." He rubbed his hands together and leaned in close to Ryan, eyes curious, reading his expression. "So how did you do it? Hmm? I'm _dying_ to know." The rest of them looked at Ryan, eyebrows raised.

            Ryan raised his hands in defense. "I have _no_ idea what he's talking about. I've been in the Nether for a year."

            Gavin stamped his foot. "Stop lying! It's only been a month! Liar!" Gavin composed himself and gave Ryan a clever smile. "You know, I didn't recognize your voice at first; you even managed invisibility after the first two times you sneaked in; but after I dragged you through and stabbed you, it hit me. This entire time, it _was_ you _._ Though I can't resent you for it. I would've done all this anyway. But your ideas made it so much more _fun,_ and I can't thank you enough. And it doesn't surprise me that you can slip out of your shackles anytime you want either."

            Ryan looked around at his friends who were slowly losing the trust in him that he had so carefully been gaining back. "Guys, he's insane! He even just admitted it! How would I have gotten out of the Nether, much less my chains?" They ignored him.

            "I guess your plan backfired on you, huh Ryan?" Michael said.

            Ryan sighed with impatience. " _It wasn't me._ "

            Gavin threatened with his sword. "Stop it. Stop it right now. It _was_ you. Who else could it have been? I'm not crazy. I'm the sane one here. And I am having a _blast_ by the way, did I mention that? So stop with your tricks, and let's get down to business." He clapped his hands, and as always, the ceiling disappeared and the walls lowered into the ground until they were only about five meters high. "First task!" He pointed to an emerald tower just outside the walls. He held out his hand and a golden helmet appeared in it. He threw it through a small window in the side of the tower. "Get the helmet. You should have ender pearls in your chests." He waved them away. Jack stepped forward.

            "What chests?"

            Gavin smiled at Jack. "Why, the chests behind you of course."

            They turned around, and, as he said, chests were in front of obsidian bases. Michael inhaled. "This is like my reign."

            Ryan leaned in. "Wonder if _that_ means anything." Then he strolled to his chest. It probably didn't. He really just said that to mess with Michael.

            They began throwing pearls at the tower, anxious to get the helmet back, the desire to win growing. They couldn't help it. The last thing they wanted to do was participate. But something about the competition drove them. It always did. The alternative was much worse regardless. Gavin just floated around, giggling to himself, watching his friends throw themselves at a wall, sometimes falling to their deaths, sometimes killing themselves with the pearls. Ray and Ryan got in, but they both died upon entry. Finally, Michael made his way in and lived, much to Gavin's worry. But he remembered that the hardest part was getting out, and he smiled, relieved.

            Michael was jumping to see through the window when he saw a pearl flying straight towards his face. He ducked, and the pearl hit the wall behind him. It shattered, and Ryan appeared from the smoke that billowed out. He coughed and waved the smoke away, looked around, and then looked at Michael.

            "Gimme the helmet, and I won't hurt you."

            "Over my dead body."

            Ryan cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck. "Why do people always say that?" He curled his fists. "I need that piece of the tower. So, I'm sorry to say that you leave me no choice." Then they were on the floor, rolling around, punching and kicking, their only intention murder. Gavin only heard the struggle. He watched the window with concern. A hand reached up and threw a pearl through. He heard Ryan pound his fist on the floor.

            "Dammit!"

            Michael emerged from behind the throne and shouted up at the window. "Hey, Rypunzel! Sucks to suck, you fuck! Mogar wins!"

            Gavin floated down to Michael. "Do you have the helmet?"

            Michael quickly looked down. "Oh. Um, no. I, um, died, when I teleported out."

            It was Gavin's turn to be angry. "Bloody hell! You idiot! Do you know where it is?"

            "Near one of the Monuments, I think?"

            Gavin pointed to the entryway. "THEN GO FIND IT!" Michael sprinted out the door as Ryan teleported in behind him and quickly followed suit. The rest ran out behind them.

            Ryan followed Michael and started searching. He spotted the helmet on the ground near Kerplunk. He quietly tucked it into his shirt and put on his best poker face. They wouldn't suspect a thing.

            He arrived back at the throne room to see Gavin doing front flips in the air. He cleared his throat. Gavin stopped.

            "I hope you found the helmet, or you have no reason to interrupt my stylish front flips."

            Ryan rolled his eyes and produced the helmet. Gavin hid his disappointment and faked a smile.

            "Well _done_ Ryan. Let me get your piece." He floated over to the arm of the chair and stared at it, hand on his hip. After a minute, he pulled back his leg and kicked the chair as hard as he could. A chunk popped off and Gavin snatched it up, making it grow until it was the correct size and shape. He handed it to Ryan, who, forgetting just how heavy the pieces were, almost dropped it onto his foot.

            "Be bloody careful Ryan! You're gonna need those feet later."

            As Ryan hoisted the block onto his base, Gavin teleported the others back to the throne. As he explained their next task, which involved colored armor, Ryan realized that the tasks would be simple, menial, degrading, nonsensical, only so Gavin could revel in everything they did wrong. Michael won this next round, gloating about it to everyone as they attempted to sleep through the night.

            "I fucked you guys up. I got so stylish, y'all never had a chance."

            Ryan sat up from his bed. "Don't forget that right now, this competition is for Gavin to laugh at us. If we get cocky and mess up, Gavin will just draw it out for as long as possible. He wants to see us fail, and die. So let's not be rash, and remember why we're here: to get the kingship from Gavin." He looked around the room at the angry faces of his friends, and remembered their animosity. "Goodnight, I guess."

            As Ryan lay awake in the dark, thoughts of what Gavin's endgame would be filled his head. Conquest? Destruction? Ultimate revenge?  Hell, even Gavin stepping down as King with dignity and pride when the competition was over was a possibility. But then, there was no end to the possibilities that swirled in the head of the Fool, each more absurd than the last, but each just as feasible. Ryan began to plan _their_ endgame, or rather, with the way the trust game was going, _his_ endgame.

            The next morning, the tasks continued. At some point, Ryan noticed a tree floating in the sky. When he tried to ask about it, Gavin only frowned, shook his head, and told him not to worry about it. None of it made any sense. The challenges passed, each of them vying for a chance to get the title of King. Ray and Ryan won three challenges each, and as Ray placed his third piece, everyone knew that he would try his hardest to win the next one. They lined up in front of the throne in the usual manner. Gavin floated above them, sword in hand. He directed their attention upwards

            "Ryan, I think it's time that you can start worrying about the tree." Gavin said, smirking. "Your next task is to reach the tree, using, well, other trees. It's brilliant. Another great idea from Ryan!"

            Ryan began to deny his involvement yet again, but saw no point. They rushed to their chests, grabbing the bone meal and saplings. Ryan turned. Already Ray was on top of his first tree. Ryan ran over and grew his first tree as well. He scrambled on top, and jeered at Ray, who was growing his second tree.

            "Man, wouldn't it be nice to have those plant powers right about now. Too bad you gave them up. It was probably the only advantage you would have had in this challenge." Ray flipped him off without looking. "Ouch. That hurt. My eyes. Otherwise I can't say it was very effective." He got back to work. As the sun grew higher, so did the five towers of trees. Ray and Ryan were neck and neck, about one tree away, when Ryan heard a shout.

            "OH, SHIT." Ryan turned to see Ray fly past him, and he heard a sickening crunch below, then another shout. "FUCK!" Ryan called down.

            "Better get building! I'm almost to the tree!" Suddenly Ryan's face was full of leaves. "Fuck, whose tree is this?" The branches next to him rustled and Michael appeared.

            "Mine, fuck-face. I got a good one." He rested his head on his hands. "What will it take to get you to not win this challenge?"

            Ryan smiled. "Um, well, let me think about that. Nothing. I'm getting that crown, whether you like it or not."

            Michael hesitated, and then he spoke very quickly. "Will Gavin go back to normal after he's done being King?"

            Ryan stopped what he was doing and looked at Michael. "What was that?"

            Michael huffed, and took a deep breath. "Will. Gavin. Go back. To normal."

            Ryan cocked his head. "Well, that depends. Do you still think that something else is making Gavin act this way, like a delusional asshole?"

            "Well, yeah. Cause that's the only possibility."

            "No, it really isn't."

            Branches rustled next to Michael, and Geoff appeared. "What are you guys talking about?"

            "Geoff! Get the fuck out of my tree! How did you get over here?"

            "I grew over to you. Duh. What are you talking about?"

            Ryan sighed. "Michael wants to know if Gavin will go back to normal after he's done being King."

            "Well, it would be good to know!" Michael was red in the face. "We're kinda best buds."

            "Correction, you _were_ best buds. Y'know, before the whole revenge murder spree." Ryan sat down. "Think about it. When you were King, you were completely normal, as was Ray, and Geoff. Not Gavin."

            Michael thought for a moment, and then he pointed at Ryan. " _You_ weren't normal. You went fucking insane. How do you explain that?"

            Ryan crossed his arms. "I was already insane. I just had the power to act on it. And now, so does Gavin."

            Geoff shook his head. "I've tried to stay out of this whole thing you guys have had going on, because it's really hard to pick between my friend and a psychopath, but this time I think I have to side with Michael, at least about Gavin. I found Gavin in empty space, unconscious, while I was floating. He was almost dead, so I took him with me. He was grateful. I was like his dad. And then he stabs me? No way. Not Gavin."

            Ryan grabbed Geoff's face and stared into it, with Geoff looking more than uncomfortable. "This. Is. Gavin. I'm telling you. You all seem to forget that he was my friend too. I would like nothing more than to believe that something else is going on. But I can't. Gavin has gone bonkers. No alternative, no excuse. How can I get you all to trust me?" He let go of Geoff's face and stepped back.

            Michael and Geoff looked at each other and smiled, then looked at Ryan. "Throw it."

            Ryan scoffed. "What?"

            Geoff crossed his arms. "You heard him. Throw the challenge. Ray won't win, but Jack is almost caught up. Let him win."

            Ryan looked torn. "But!" He looked at Michael. "But!" He looked at Geoff. "The competition!"

            Michael crossed his arms as well. "If you want us to trust you, that's the price you'll have to pay."

            Ryan's eyes widened and he turned around and paced back and forth, talking to himself and weighing the options. He stalked back over to them. "Fine. I'll let Jack win. But you guys have to help me take Gavin down."

            Geoff held out his hand. "It's a deal."

            They shook on it, and Michael scrambled to tell Ray about their agreement, but there was no need. Jack had reached the tree. They heard him celebrating.

            "Alright! First piece of the tower, bitches! Yes!"

Ryan rolled his eyes and jumped off his tree tower to his death, frowning, arms crossed all the way down. "Assholes." He muttered, just before he hit the ground.


	6. Burning Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The competition continues

            They stared up at the stone platform and the waterfall connecting the middle to the ground. Geoff stepped forward.

            "I'm gonna get up there." He dove into the water. The rest of them looked at Gavin.

            "Wot are you looking at me for? JUMP IN!" They all dove into the water and swam, as fast as they could. Ryan could see the others swimming with him with every stroke. He swam faster. They stopped where the column of water met the sea. It was strange. It was not flowing, and it was as still as any other water. Fish even swam around in it. Geoff was already swimming straight up the pillar. He hadn't gone for air. Michael yelled up at him.

            "Geoff, you're gonna drown!"

            Geoff stopped and leaned his head out. "No, I'm gonna get that crown! That's what I'm gonna do!" He kept swimming. Ryan looked around.

            "Who wants to bet he took a breath just then? No one? Didn't think so."

            Geoff's strokes became wilder. He was struggling for air, but he didn't stop. He was so close. They all yelled up at him, telling him to get air. Gavin floated next to Geoff, laughing. Geoff began thrashing, pulling towards the platform, and then he was still. His body floated down slowly, disintegrating as it went. They all stared, waiting for someone else to go in. Gavin appeared in the spout of water and flew out, dousing the rest of them.

            "It's a bloody race!" He flew around, pretending to skate on air. "Get a move on, idiots!" He soared away. The sound of the water was the only noise for a moment. Then they were all in the spout, splashing around, climbing on top of each other. Jack managed to springboard off of Ray's head.

            "OW!"

            "Sorry Ray!" Jack called down as he stuck his head out for air. He was a graceful swimmer. They all swam up, following him. Jack stuck his head out enough to get air, and then he was in again. He was fast. Before long he was pulling himself onto the suspended slab of stone. The column disappeared, and Ray, Michael, and Ryan splashed into the ocean below. Jack celebrated once again. Night fell. In their "quarters" the knights discussed the day's events.

            "Geoff, what the hell was that? Why didn't you take a fucking breath?"

            "I wanted it. _So_ badly. I don't know what came over me. I had to win. I've never wanted _anything_ that badly."

            Jack put his hand on Geoff's shoulder. "I know how you feel. I've never been King. And I _was_ supposed to be the King after Gavin, but then he...well, we all know what he did."

            "He killed us." Ryan spoke loud and clear. "Why are we trying to beat around the bush? We were actually dead. Gavin _murdered_ us." They winced at the word. "Oh, stop being wimps about it. I murder people all the time. But I get it." Ryan stood up and started pacing the room, looking at each of them as they avoided eye contact. "Little Gavin Free, the Fool, but now suddenly he's the one we all fear." Ray started cleaning his glasses. "The one in charge." Geoff and Jack met eyes and looked down. "The one who couldn't have _possibly_ done it." Michael ran his fingers through his hair. Ryan noticed all of this. He continued. "I'm going to say it once more. That Gavin, who you, Michael, made court jester, is the same Gavin that is King, right now.  He was our friend. Family, even. But now, you all need to open your eyes, and get a little dose of crazy. Cause it's sitting on a partially destroyed throne, right above us." Michael stood up and slammed his fist into Ryan's jaw. Ryan stumbled backward into the wall and slid to the ground. Michael stood over him, his shadow covering Ryan. Ryan shrunk back, all dignity gone, fear taking its place. Michael spoke calmly, but his voice still quivered with rage.

            "My boi is not crazy. _You_ are crazy. There _is_ a way to fix this. There has to be." The others only watched. "And if there isn't? Oh man." He crouched down and brought his face close to Ryan's, the latter shrinking back further. He brought his voice to a whisper. "If there isn't," A chuckle. "I know things way... way... _way..._ worse than simply cutting off your hands and killing you. I will make your screams fill the air like an orchestra. Got it?" Ryan nodded furiously, completely and utterly humiliated. Michael pushed him back against the wall. "Fix my friend." He walked to his bed and laid down.

            Ryan slumped against the wall for another moment, eyes wide, then he struggled to his feet. He stumbled to his bed, all atmosphere of his previous speech gone, replaced with fear. He was losing control. The humiliation was overwhelming. The tears ran, silently. Michael smirked as he fell asleep.

            The next morning, Gavin teleported the group to a frozen lake and began to explain what they would be doing next.

            "Cannons mates! That is what we are going to be building today! I'm assuming you all know how to build a cannon, so I'm not going to give you any help. The supplies are behind you. Chop chop." They grabbed their supplies and got to work. None of them remembered how to build a cannon, at least not exactly. They were about an hour into their work when Geoff's cannon exploded, throwing him across the lake. Gavin sped towards his sliding figure. They could hear him yelling in the distance.

            "WHAT WAS THAT? I TOLD YOU TO BUILD A CANNON, NOT BLOW A HOLE IN THE LAKE! YOU BLOODY MONG! DISQUALIFIED! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Geoff started walking back, Gavin still yelling. He slipped and fell, which gave Gavin a good laugh, and then more yelling.

            Jack shook his head. "Gavin is _really_ tearing into him."

            "Well, yeah. Geoff would have done the same thing." Ryan remarked. More _fucking_ cold stares.

            Gavin and Geoff returned. Geoff walked over to the shore and sat down, shivering. Gavin floated around, yelling more expletives. Michael tried to tune out the noise while he worked, trying to remember how a cannon was built. The dynamite was placed and he was working on the redstone. Another explosion sounded, startling him, and a redstone torch slipped out of his hand, landing next to all of his wiring. The dust lit up, and all the dynamite began to sizzle.

            "Oh no." They exploded, and a piece was thrown through the air. Horrified, Michael watched as the piece flew, almost in slow motion, through the air, straight towards the yelling King Gavin. Gavin turned, and let out a shriek as the dynamite struck him and exploded. His body fell to the ground. They were all frozen in fear. They stared as Gavin's body finish dissolving, the crown with it. Laughter escaped Michael's throat, and they all looked at him with disbelief and fear. He caught himself, but it was too late. From the direction of the throne room, an noise like a supernova sounded, and a ball of fire shot straight up and curved towards the lake, moving at breakneck speed. They stood, transfixed, as the comet grew closer and closer. A sonic boom cracked the air as the comet pointed straight at Michael. In an instant, Michael and the ball of fire connected, and Michael was sent across the lake, the fire on top of him. He stopped sliding and the ball became a figure. The flames dispersed, and Gavin was left in their place, holding Michael down on the frozen lake, the ice cracked around his head. Michael stared in disbelief at Gavin's eyes, searching them for a sign of remorse. He found none.

            "You are pathetic, and an idiot. Has anyone ever told you that?" Gavin's voice was full of unfathomable anger and contempt. "You think that I'm funny? That killing your _King_ is funny?" Gavin held up his hand, and a white-hot flame appeared at his finger tip. He held it close to Michael's mouth. Michael struggled and shied away from the flame. "I could fill your _lungs_ with _laughter_. And you would feel this laughter for a very, very, _very_ , long time. And I'll laugh too! As long as 'laughter' is in your lungs, I'll laugh. Because making people laugh is my job."

            Michael spoke through choked tears. "Gavin, please. You're my boi! Why are you doing this?"

            Gavin laughed at this. "You are so dumb! Did you really believe all of that? That I was your friend? You are too easy. I had a pretty good life, you know? Geoff rescued me. Yes, he sometime poked fun, but I poked right back. And then you lot came along. From the first time we spoke, I was the one who fucked it up. The one that fell on his ass all the damn time. Well, I couldn't have that, could I? So I made the Tower, I forced the Maker's powers into the top block, which just so happened to turn into a crown, and then I waited. I stayed the Fool. And when Ryan went mad, it all fell into place. You know, I did all the prep work without even knowing I was doing it! But now that I'm on top, and _you_ are in the shit where you belong, there is no place I'd rather be, and I don't need you lot to keep me down. I'm the Trickster now, because I tricked all of you, and emerged victorious."

            Michael held back tears with all his might. "Do it then. Torture me. I'll take it. If you really don't care about us, just do it." Gavin smiled, sadistic and gleeful.

            On the other side of the lake, the four knights watched the white-hot flames roaring out from behind Gavin's crouched figure. Michael's screams filled the air, mixing with Gavin's laughter. They all stared silently, even the Mad King himself, all helpless at the sight of this, the final breaking point of denial. How Michael was still alive was not a thought. The only thought was of fear, of not wanting to move, lest they catch the attention of their King. They stood there, shivering, watching. They hated the sight, but they dare not look away. The sun reached the middle of the sky, and then it was setting. Michael's screams became feral whimpers. Frozen to the bone, the knights remained, all emotion gone, except pity and fear. Finally, Michael was still, and silent. Gavin stood up, and from a distance, the knights heard him say something faint. Ray was the only one to make out the words, and tears came to his eyes immediately. Geoff put his hand on Ray's shoulder.

            "Ray." No answer. "Ray, what did he say?"

            Ray swallowed and looked at Geoff. He took a deep breath. "He said, 'Well done on winning the challenge, boi.'" He broke down sobbing. Geoff put Ray's arm around his shoulder and began to walk back towards the throne room, darkness almost upon them.


	7. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

            They found him lying on his bed, not moving, staring at the ceiling. Above, the King was sending explosions into the sky. Tears ran from Michael's eyes, but he made no sound. Ray stepped forward, eyes red.

            "Michael. You need to talk to us about this." Nothing. "Dude. Please, say something." Still nothing. "You know what? Fine. Don't say anything. I get it." Ray turned to Ryan. "Fuck everything about this, you know? All of it. The whole damn thing. And fuck you." Ryan was taken aback.

            "Me? Why me? I didn't do this!"

            "No, you didn't. But you let it happen. You could have stopped Gavin a long time ago. But you didn't. And now look at him. And Michael, for that fucking matter." Michael continued to stay motionless, silent, on his bed. They looked at him and heard nothing but his screams, echoing in their minds. Ryan ran his fingers through his hair and sat down.

            "This wasn't supposed to happen. I never thought that he could-" The words caught in his throat.

            A shadow fell on his face. He looked up, not expecting Jack, but there he was.

            "You couldn't have prevented any of this. It's everyone's fault. We all did something to cause this." He sighed and closed his eyes. "And I suppose I'm fine with helping you fix it." Ryan looked up in astonishment.

            "Really?"

            "Yes, really. You were right. Gavin is not our friend. It was _so_ fucking horrible. I can't even begin to fathom it. There was so much fire." Ryan looked around Jack and he grew concerned.

            "Michael?"

            Jack turned to see Michael standing next to his bed, arms at his sides, fists clenched. His face was angry, and his breathing was heavy, tears still running down his face. Geoff stepped towards him.

            "Michael? Are you okay?" Michael's eyes snapped to Geoff. He yelled and lunged towards him, fists swinging. His movements were slow and labored, and Geoff had enough time to dodge every punch that was thrown. Ray tried to hold Michael back, but Michael turned and swung wildly. Ray ducked, and the punch sailed over him. He crawled to the wall, and everyone else did the same. Michael swung at the air, yelling and trash talking through chokes.

            "I'm fucking Mogar, bitches! Come out and fight me! You cowards! GET OUT HERE!" The friends looked sideways at each other. They didn't know what to do. Michael still swung, crying. Ryan stepped forward.

            "Michael..."

            "MOTHERFUCKER!" Michael lunged at Ryan with a yell. Ryan sidestepped, and Michael fell onto the floor. For a moment he didn't move, and the only sign of consciousness was the sound of sobbing. He got onto his hands and knees, and started gasping for air. Ryan stepped forward and put his hand on Michael's shoulder. Michael shook violently, and he got sick onto the floor. Then he sobbed louder, without restraint. He sat up with his legs crossed and continued to cry, shaking, rocking slowly, hands over his ears. They stared at him, mouths open. They had never seen Michael like this before. Ray walked over and sat down next to him.

 

            "Hey. Michael." Michael looked up at Ray and his eyes filled with fear. He scrambled to the far corner of the room. His eyes flicked left and right. He was terrified. Ray got up and stepped towards him, trying not to seem threatening.

            "Michael, it's me. Ray."

            Michael shook his head, eyes still wide with fear. "No, you're not! You're Gavin! You're trying to trick me again! Well, it's not gonna work this time! You stay away from me!"

            Geoff sat down and rubbed his eyes. "Holy fuck."

            Ray kept moving forward. "I'm not Gavin. I swear. I just wanted to talk to you." He reached out to comfort Michael, slowly. Michael shrunk further into the corner.

            "No! Please! Don't burn me again!" Tears came to his eyes. "Please. Gav-" The name caught in his throat. He sobbed again, harder than ever.

 

            While Jack tried to calm Michael down, Ray and Geoff took Ryan aside.

            Geoff spoke through his cracked helmet. "Ryan, Gavin needs to go down."

            "Yes. I know. I've been trying to tell you guys that since the fucking beginning. And why are you wearing your helmet? You know it's broken, right?"

            "I know. I just wanted a reminder so I don't change my mind. Gavin broke it on Ray's face."

            "Oh. Alrighty then." He turned to Ray. "I suppose you want to help me too."

            Ray nodded. "Gavin was cool, but he did this to Michael." He looked over to where Jack was attempting to give Michael a piece of bread, to no avail. Jack looked at Ray and shook his head.

            Ray turned back. "Yeah, I didn't want to believe it." he said. "Fucking, neither did Michael. But I'll help. Not for you. I'm helping so Gavin won't be King anymore."

            Ryan eyed him suspiciously. "Are you sure? Like, really sure? Because there aren't too many ways that Gavin ends up alive in the end." Ray nodded, and Ryan turned his attention to Michael. "What about him? Do you think he's willing to help?"

            Ray shrugged. "I don't know. He's terrified of Gavin now. He might not be able to compete. But we might not need him."

            Ryan shook his head. "No, we all need to help. Otherwise, anyone not in on the plan could fuck it up. Too many variables."

            "Gavin is half of those variables." Geoff said. Ryan looked at Geoff, and Geoff took off his helmet and stared at the crack. "He always was. There's no telling what he'll do. Our plan has to be general. We need to be able to go through with it no matter what the situation is." Geoff thought for a moment, and then he brightened up. "Ryan! If you were King, when would you give us weapons?"

            Ryan tilted his head. "Well, giving weapons to you guys where you had the opportunity to kill me would be ridiculous, so I would probably give them to you where you couldn't touch me, like during... oh. You are a _fucking_ genius." Ryan looked like he could hug Geoff.

            Geoff smiled. "I know."

            Ray looked lost. "Am I missing something here?" Ryan turned to Ray, a hint of the madness in his eyes.

            "Sudden death."

            "You mean like, a final round?"

            "A five-way tie! It's perfect! Gavin won't know what to do! He'll get flustered, and he'll probably resort to what he usually thinks about these days. Murder. Killing. He'll give us weapons, probably his _favorite_ weapon, wink wink, and as soon as he says go, we turn on him. One of us gets the crown, and Gavin... I don't know what Gavin will get, actually." He looked at them. "What do you all propose?"

            Geoff spoke up. "I say we banish him. But not to the Nether. We send him to a different world."

            "Do you think that could actually work?" Ryan asked.

            "I don't know. The only time I've ever sent people out on purpose was when we didn't need the other six anymore. I brought the citizens in, but they leave when the competition starts, and I have no idea why. So it could work. But Gavin has been here as long as I have, so... it's a long-shot."

            "Alright. Ray?"

            Ray grimaced and cleared his throat. "I think we should send Gavin to the nether." Geoff looked shocked. Ray held up his hands. "Hear me out! Gavin doesn't deserve to die. We made him hate us. He's not the only one at fault. If we send him to the nether, there's a chance he'll survive. Ryan survived for a month. Obviously something helped him."

            Ryan nodded. "I'll admit I had some help. But it felt like a year, not a month. Relativity, I guess?"

            Geoff's curiosity piqued. "What helped you?" Ryan gave a look that screamed, "Really?" Geoff swallowed. "Oh, yeah. Forgot about her whole... yeah. Do you think-"

            "I don't know. She might not know what's happening. She knew about me. He could be safe there. A good possibility. Jack!" Jack looked up from his seat next to Michael, who currently had his eyes closed, still curled into the corner. "Have you been listening to us?" Jack nodded, made sure Michael was calmed down, and joined them. "What do you propose?"

            Jack shrugged. "This is gonna sound lame, but I think we shouldn't banish him. Maybe if we're nice to him after we dethrone him, he'll actually consider us his friends." Ryan looked at Jack with a mixture of confusion and contempt.

            "This can't go unpunished. He needs to know that we don't take betrayal and torture lightly with a pat on the back and a stern warning. As much as I would _love_ to keep Gavin around, I would much rather do it _without_ the knowledge of his true intentions."

            Jack nodded. "I thought you would say that. What were you thinking then?"

            Ryan shrugged. "Anything would work, really."

             Ray was visibly bothered. An explosion boomed overhead, and dust rained down on them. "I wonder what he's so mad about. Guys, I think we're taking this too lightly. If we pull this off, there's only one situation where we see Gavin again." They all fell silent. The only sound was Michael standing up.  He spoke in a quiet voice.

            "There's no situation where we see Gavin again. Not really. But there is another option. We kill him." They looked at Michael in surprise.

            "You don't mean that." Jack said.

            "Yes, I do. We could kill him. Cut off his hands. Make sure he dies for good. He's not our friend. Why should we care?"

            They were at a loss for words. Ryan broke the silence due to the urgency of the situation. "We should take a vote and decide, loosely, what we should do about him. We can decide again after it's all said and done."

            Michael walked over. "I never said I would help you."

            "But you just-"

            "I know what I said. But I still don't trust you. Just because you were right about-" Michael stopped for a moment, and then he started again. "It doesn't change the fact that you're a liar. Whatever you guys decide, I'm all for it. But until then, Ryan, don't expect me to stick my neck out for you."

            Ryan nodded. "Okay. All those in favor of sending Gavin to a different world?" Geoff raised his hand. "All those in favor of sending him to the nether?" Ray and Jack raised their hands, as did Ryan. "Well, looks like we won't get anything higher than that. So, the plan for now is to send Gavin to the nether. Any objections?" No one spoke. "Alright. We have a long day tomorrow. Michael, are you okay? Does anyone need to stay up and watch you?" Michael raised an eyebrow.

            "What are you talking about?"

            "You just-" He looked at Michael. "Nothing. Never mind. Go to sleep."

            Michael shrugged and laid down. They all did the same, thinking of the things to come. As the torch grew dim, Michael's eyes stayed wide open. Tears ran silently. He remembered everything.


	8. Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The knights continue to compete

            In the morning, the knights walked up the stairs and around the throne. Gavin sat on the throne, eyes wide open. He blinked a couple of times and looked at his knights.

            "Oh, hello. Glad you all decided to finally get up. I was just about to blow up your dungeons if you hadn't. I was looking forward to it."

            "Gavin, what's our next challenge?" Geoff asked.

            "I was getting to that. Get some armor, and if you idiots can understand how to dye leather, which I'm sure that even you all couldn't mess up, you need to dye each piece four _different_ colors. Got that? _Different_. Shit's in the chests. Get to work." Gavin stared at Michael as he said this. Michael felt a chill on his spine. As they were leaving the courtyard, Ray bumped into Jack.

            "There are some roses on the northeast island. They're all yours." Ray whispered.

            "Thanks." Jack said, and he walked in that direction, trying not to look suspicious. The sun was in the middle of the sky when Jack arrived at the patch of roses. He picked them all and began to walk back to the throne room. When he arrived, he was alone, and it seemed that everyone was still looking for materials. The sun was beginning to set, but there was enough light for Jack to grab another flower and a cactus. He dyed his armor, and he waited. Michael walked in a little later, wearing a full suit of yellow leather.

            "Not a word." He spat, and he sat down on his chest. Gavin floated in a minute later.

            "Bloody idiot. You didn't listen! I told you specifically to get different colors! What the hell?" Gavin stopped once he noticed Jack. "Oh, Jack. Did _you_ manage to get it right?"

            Jack avoided eye contact. "I think so."

            Gavin floated around him, looking at his armor. "Interesting. Rose red?" Jack nodded. Gavin's eyes narrowed. " _Really?_ Where did you manage to find roses? I thought Ray cleared them all out."

            "The northeast island. It was a lucky find, really." Jack began to sweat.

            Gavin stopped in front of Jack. "The northeast? That's at least a day's walk, there and back. So how did you get back so _early_? The only way you could have gotten there and back is if you had some how _known_ that there was something useful there." Gavin leaned in close to Jack. "Are there _cheaters_ in my court?"

            Jack shook his head. "No sir! I just had a feeling-"

            Gavin chuckled. "A feeling! A feeling that you should head to an island on the other side of our little world? And you just headed straight there? Without dawdling?" Gavin frowned. "Are you _sure_ you didn't have any help?"

            Jack nodded yet again. "I was just lucky, that's all." He inhaled as he felt a pain jabbing his ankles. He looked down to see rose stems wrapping around his ankles, the thorns digging into him. He looked up. "Gavin, wait. This is just a big misunderstanding." Gavin looked at him with cold eyes.

            "A misunderstanding? Or a lie?" The thorns continued up Jack's legs. "You are not conspiring with anyone, are you? Because, that would mean that you lot are planning something. I won't have a plot to overthrow the King in my court!" Gavin shook his head. "That just wouldn't do! You have to be fair in these things, Jack." The thorns reached Jack's torso. "Tell me who told you about the roses."

            "No one told me!" Jack gasped. He dug at the vines, but they were wrapped too tight, and his fingers could not get underneath. They started to grow faster.

            "Tell me. Right now." Gavin's voice was full of acid. Jack stayed silent, apart from gasps of pain as the thorns found new places to dig in. "Jack. Tell me, and I won't hurt you anymore." Jack shook his head. Gavin held up his hands. "Alright. So be it. I guess you win this challenge." The brambles shot up and wrapped around Jack, squeezing him. Blood dripped off the thorns. "I'll give you the piece once you wake up. Nighty-night." Gavin clenched his fist, and the vines squeezed tighter. Jack yelled in pain. Michael sat with his hands over his ears, eyes closed. Quickly, Jack's screaming became silent, and the vines fell to the ground as his body turned to dust.

            The others arrived. Gavin turned. "Ah, chaps! Jack won! I crushed him with thorns! His screams were nice. So." His face turned sinister. "Who told him about the roses?" Ray swallowed. "No one?" Gavin looked at their faces. "Anyone? Michael?" Michael looked up, eyes wide. He shook his head furiously. Gavin nodded, satisfied. "I see you learned your lesson then." Geoff's eyes flared with anger and incredulous offense, but he stayed silent. "You lot, get to bed." No one moved. "NOW!" They all ran to the dungeon. Gavin walked up to his place on the throne. He shook his head and spoke to himself.

            "A three-way tie. Bloody hell."

            "Fool."

            "Ah, yes, there you are. I'm sure you know about this whole Jack business, yes?"

            "No. The Heir is intuitive. He surely could have been lucky."

            "The chance of finding roses that quickly is astronomical. He had to have had help!"

            "Calm yourself, my King. There is no reason to be in distress. We have this under control."

            "Yes. I suppose we do. We do work well together, Mad One."

            A pause. "Indeed. But, my King, what is your plan if this competition comes to a sudden death situation?"

            "I don't have one. It won't come to that, anyway. I see no reason to worry about it. Best to put it out of my mind."

            "Of course. Our logic is sound."

            Gavin frowned. "What did you say?"

            "My King?"

            Gavin stood up. "What did you say about logic?"

            "I said your logic is sound."

            "I- yes. Yes, that must be what it was. It's silly, but for a second, I thought-"

            "Yes, my King?"

            "Nothing. It's nothing." He shook his head. "Continue to distract them, and I shall think of new ways for them to feel my wrath."

            "Yes, my King."

            Gavin continued to sit on the throne. The crown still sat firmly on his head. He looked worse than before. His eyes had dark circles, and his beard and hair were unkempt. His eyes would not close. There was too much to think about. Their suffering was not complete. But, soon. Yes, very soon. They would know his pain.

 

            "DEAD PIG! PIG IS DEAD!" Geoff popped into the throne room. Gavin held his third block.

            "Holy shit. A five-way tie. Are you mongs so incompetent that you can't win one more bloody challenge?"

            "Guess we are. What is the final challenge, my King?" Ryan said, suppressing a smile. A hint of panic entered Gavin's eyes. Indeed, he did not plan on this situation. He was silent for a moment, the gears in his head turning. Finally, he spoke.

            "Follow me." He led them outside the throne room. He popped them to where he wanted them to stand. He closed his eyes. A rumbling beneath their feet. Pillars of stone shot out of the ground, and they rose into the sky. Stone clamped over their feet, keeping them in place. Wind whipped around them. Gavin rose in the middle of them.

            "This is the final challenge. You will receive a bow and arrows. When I say draw, you will pull back your bow and point it at someone, and fire when I say so. Last one standing wins. Got it?" Everyone nodded. The weapons appeared in their hands. They looked around. The wind blew harder. Hair and clothes whipped around them. "DRAW!" They pulled back. They pointed at each other. The wind died down. The only sound was breathing. "FIRE!" They all turned towards Gavin and released at once.


	9. Arrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is put into motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVERYTHING IS PLATONIC. You would be close to your only company for four years. Just saying that in advance.

            Gavin shrieked with a mixture of surprise and rage. He teleported away, and the arrows sailed through the space he had just occupied.  The faces of the knights fell.

            "Where did he go?" Ray yelled. He heard fabric behind him, and he turned. Gavin's golden, bloodstained boot struck him in the chest. "Oof!" Ray fell off the tower and landed below with a sickening crunch. Gavin floated to the middle of the circle. His face was different, devoid of any hint of kindness. He spoke with a voice that shook their towers.

            "SO, YOU ALL WANT TO FIGHT? YOU WANT TO TAKE ME DOWN? AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE? WELL, SO BE IT!" He snapped his fingers. Space warped around them, and the familiar surroundings of the throne room melded into focus. A wall of stone covered the entrance. No way out. Gavin sat upon the throne. He stood, arms wide. "Who's first?" Jack and Geoff stepped forward in response. Gavin smirked with contempt. He waved his hand, and pillars of stone with eye holes cut out of them appeared around Ryan and Michael. Diamond swords appeared in Geoff and Jack's hands. Gavin drew his. "Both of you, then. This will be fun. I do hope you know that Ray is currently in chains in the dungeon, and you will meet the same fate when you, inevitably, lose."

            "Fuck off." Geoff spat. Gavin smiled.

            "If you insist." They began circling each other, swords at the ready. Waiting to make the first move. Geoff took the initiative and charged at Gavin, Jack following behind. He swung, but Gavin parried and ducked under a swing from Jack. Jack and Geoff were strong, but Gavin was quick and agile in combat. Gavin swept around Jack and thrust the butt of his sword into the back of Jack's head. Jack crumpled to the ground, and Gavin shoved his sword through his throat. Geoff swung again, but Gavin blocked and they locked swords. They stared at each other for a moment, struggling, until Geoff pushed Gavin backwards. Gavin recovered and thrust his sword forward, and Geoff parried. Gavin swung again, and again, and again, wearing Geoff down. Geoff felt his arms getting tired. He was on his knees, sword horizontal above his head, Gavin hammering down on it. Geoff closed his eyes, took a deep breath and yelled. He stood up, and swung at Gavin with all his strength. Gavin rolled behind him, and impaled Geoff on his sword, lifting his feet off the ground. Gavin let Geoff's body slide off the sword, and he stood there, panting. He stood and swung the blade onto his shoulder.

            "Fuck off." He kicked Geoff's body, and it exploded into dust, and then it was gone. The walls around Michael and Ryan began to lower. Gavin spoke over the rumbling.

            "You both know how this will go. So why don't you just give up now, and we can call it done."

            "Because _you're_ still here, that's why." Michael growled. Gavin's eyes narrowed to slits, and he snapped his fingers. New swords appeared, and Michael picked them both up. Ryan looked helpless. "Sorry, Ryan, but Mogar's got this." Ryan looked from Michael to Gavin, and then he nodded. He ran off behind the throne. Gavin kept his attention on Michael. Michael indicated towards the throne. "Aren't you going to go after him?" Gavin smiled arrogantly.

            "He'll be no challenge. I'm looking forward to this _much_ more. Ever since our fun on the ice, I've been hoping to hear those screams again. And now, I will."

            Michael's eyes widened, and he charged, yelling. He swung with both swords, but Gavin backed up, the sword tips coming within an inch of his face. They had sparred many times before, and they knew exactly how the other fought. Gavin was mostly defensive until his opponent was weak, dodging and parrying attacks, delivering counter-blows, tiring out attackers. Michael was offensive, swinging to kill, not giving his enemies enough time to strike, and beating away at defense. Sparring had made them equals. But sparring was just that. Practice. This was not practice. They were matched. Ryan was nowhere to be found. Michael swung again, this time keeping one sword back in case Gavin tried anything clever. And indeed he did. As Gavin pushed against the blocked sword, he slid his blade down Michael's, attempting to cut the chest, but hitting blade instead. The metal hitting metal sent vibrations up Gavin's arm, and he appeared dazed. Michael saw his opening, and he swung his blades crossed like scissors. Gavin, apparently feigning disorientation, shoved his sword into the middle of the converging blades. They locked, and Gavin smirked at Michael with pride. He leapt backwards, and Michael's swords cut through empty air. His back to the throne, Michael rushed forwards once again, and acted like he was going swing at Gavin. Instinctively, Gavin held up his sword to block, but was met with nothing. Michael caught the sword with both of his, and used both blades to swing the sword from Gavin's hands. It flew across the throne room and clattered across the ground. Gavin held his hands out defensively towards Michael, as Michael swung both blades, meaning to decapitate. As he swung, a twang of a string and a whistling sound pierced the air. Time seemed to slow. The blades continued in their course as an arrow flew over Michael's head. Gavin's eyes tracked the arrow as it flew, straight and swift, into his stomach. The force pushed Gavin backwards, his still outstretched hands occupying the same space that his head did moments earlier. Michael's sword and Gavin's wrist met, and a thick squelching noise could be heard. Gavin screamed a terrible scream of agony, bringing his arm close to his chest. He hit the ground, and the crown rolled off his head and onto the grass near the blocked off entrance. Time returned to normal. Michael yelled in surprise and horror and ran over to Gavin. The sound of metal hitting the ground could be heard from the direction of the dungeon. Thick red blood slowly leaked from the wound created by the arrow, which was still sticking straight through Gavin's stomach. Michael got onto his knees and put Gavin's head onto his lap.

            "Gavin! Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck. Oh my god! Gavin, say something!"

            Gavin looked up at Michael with confusion. "Michael? Wha-" He looked at his severed wrist, and at the arrow. He looked at Michael with a perplexed look. "Michael, I- I think- I think I'm dying, Michael." His eyes went wide and he searched Michael's face. "I- I'm sorry. I truly am." Tears came to Michael's eyes, but he wiped them away. He attempted to act positive.

            "No, Gav, you're gonna be fine! We'll get you a healer. You'll be good as new!"

            "My hand. I lost it. The Tower won't work for me now. I'm going to die. You-" Gavin shuddered. "You can't do anything."

            Michael shook his head. "N-no, we can fix this. Everything will be fine."

            Gavin looked at Michael. "I know what I did Michael." Michael closed his eyes. "I hurt you. And the others. I-" Tears came to his eyes as well. "I loved it. I remember everything. But I was wrong. I shouldn't have-"

            "No, Gavin, you weren't wrong." Michael shook his head, as if he didn't believe himself. "We never treated you right. You deserved respect. You built the Tower. You were my boi. And I shit on you." Footsteps behind him, and gasps. "We all did." Geoff crouched next to Michael.

            "What happened?" Geoff gasped.

            Gavin smiled at him. "Geoff... thank you."

            Geoff's eyes grew worried. "For what? Why are you saying that?"

            Michael put his hand on Geoff's shoulder. "Geoff..." Geoff looked at him with confusion and fear, but the realization appeared on his face. Gavin coughed.

            "I'm going to die. But I wanted to thank you for saving me. And being there. I'm sorry for all of this. When you found me, I'd never been happier. Best friends, you and I. So I wanted to say thank you." He coughed again, and blood sputtered up.

            Geoff choked back tears. "No problem buddy. No problem at all." Gavin smiled peacefully.

            Ryan ran out from behind the throne and jogged over to them. He crouched on the other side of Gavin. "Why is Gavin's hand gone? My arrow couldn't have done that."

            Michael looked at Ryan. "You shot the arrow?" Ryan nodded. "You idiot! You made me cut his hand off. And now... now he's going to die." He looked down.

            Ryan's expression did not change. "Gavin, how do you feel?"

            "Cold." Gavin swallowed. "It's _so_ cold. I wish that I could still make fire. I would be warm then." Ryan nodded and smiled gently.

            "We'll get you some fire, okay? Warm you right up."

            Gavin smiled. "That would be nice." He looked at Ryan with regret. "I'm sorry for sending you into the nether. I had no choice."

            "I know. You don't need to say anything."

            Gavin looked at the sky. The stars were beginning to come out. "Michael."

            Michael looked up. "Yeah, Gavin?"

            "We had fun, didn't we? Before, I mean."

            "Yeah, man. Tons. You and Geoff did a good job building the monuments."

            Gavin nodded, still watching the stars. "I tried."

            A laugh escaped Michael's lips. Gavin smiled at his own joke. "I hope you can forgive me. You're my boi Michael. Bloody top, we were."

            Michael began to cry freely. "Fucking top. Team Nice Dynamite. For life."

            Gavin didn't respond. He stared at the stars, a big grin on his face. He was happy.

            "Gavin? Gavin, please say something. Gavin!" Michael put his ear to Gavin's chest. Nothing. He began to sob into his hands. Geoff put his arms around Michael. Outside the walls, loud hissing noises could be heard. Ray drew his sword. Jack put his hand on Ray's wrist.

            "Ray, wait. It sounds like... crying."

Ray became confused. "They're crying for him?"

            Geoff looked over, keeping his arms on Michael, who was still crying. "He made them." His body shook with sobs as he made the connection. "They're crying for their father." He looked at Gavin. He still smiled, as he always had. His eyes stayed open. Geoff closed them, and he kept his arm around Michael. A breeze blew through. Gavin's hair ruffled. He looked like he was asleep. Ryan stood. He turned towards the entrance.

           The crown sat in the grass, glinting in the moonlight. He walked over, and picked it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this! Sorry not sorry, but mostly sorry.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 100% canon.

            His eyes flew open. The room was dark, and confusion hit him. Where was he? A pain shot through his abdomen and he yelled. A door opened, and light poured in. A figure stood in the doorway.

            "You're awake! I thought we had lost you again."

            "Again?" He asked.

            The figure pointed at a table, and flames shot out, lighting a candle. Now he could see the room. It was stark white, medical equipment littered about. The figure stepped in. He exhaled. He recognized her.

            "Lindsay."

            "That's Firebird to you." She smiled. "I'm just kidding. How are you feeling?"

            "Sore. My chest hurts."

            She smiled nervously. "There might be a reason for that." He looked at his chest. An arrow protruded, and he felt like he was going to be sick. He reached to touch it, and the sight of his hand made him all the more nauseous. It seemed to be made of metal. He gasped.

            "What the hell! Why is my hand made of metal? How is my hand made of metal? Why do I have an arrow through me? Where am I?" He started to hyperventilate. She walked over and attempted to calm him down.

            "Breathe, breathe, deep breaths." He did as he was told. "You're in Caleb's clinic in the End. The hand is Matt's doing. He said it was the same basic principal as an iron golem."

            "I have an iron golem for a hand?"

            "No, you have a hand for a hand. It just works like an iron golem, and it may achieve sentience, but we will worry about that later."

            "Okay, well, what about the arrow?"

            Lindsay grimaced. She stood and began to pace, rubbing her hands together.         "That part is a little bit complicated. You see, you were, um, well, dead. And that arrow killed you. So when we brought you back, Kdin and I, I mean, we had to ground you. That arrow wasn't coming out if we wanted to keep you alive, so we just made lemonade with our lemons."

            He shook his head. "I was dead?" Flashes of memories returned. The stars. His friend sitting with him. He did die. "How the hell did you bring me back?" She smiled.

            "Funny thing. When you die, and I mean, die, the Tower still tries to save you. And it tries for a very, _very_ , long time. We found this out with Ryan."

            "But Ryan never died."

            "That's what you think. Remember what happened when you pulled the crown off his head?"

            "His skin started to rot. Was that him dying?"

            "Yep. The tower was still trying to save him. Technically, he was dead. But Kdin and I managed to take that little bit of energy that the Tower was using to save him and put it in the crown. The crown became his own personal Tower that only worked for him."

            "And now this arrow is mine?"

            Lindsay nodded. "Due to the healing properties of the Tower, your skin has grown around the arrow, as have your organs."

            He swallowed. "Do they know that you saved me?"

            She shook her head. "No. They have no idea. After the funeral, which was beautiful, by the way, Caleb and I got your body and brought it back. As the best doctor in the world, Caleb was able to get your body in shape for your new life, and then Kdin, as the Dragon of the End, and me, as the Phoenix of the Nether, were able to get the energy of the Tower into that arrow. But no, they think that you are still dead."

            "Why? Why not just tell them that you brought me back?"

            Lindsay stepped closer. "Because, they just experienced extreme grief. Michael wouldn't talk to anyone at the funeral. Seeing you alive would be the worst thing for them right now. They need to cope first. It's psychology 101." She noticed the worried look on his face. "They'll be fine. I'll make sure that they're ready to see you again, but you're gonna need to stay here until they are. Okay?" He shook his head. "Good. I'm going to let you rest. You let me know if you need anything." She blew out the candle and left. He was left in the dark.

            "Fool."

            He smiled to himself. "You aren't Ryan, are you?"

            A pause. "No."

            "In that case, I know exactly who you are."

            "And who do you believe I am?"

            "The Trickster."

            "Why do you believe that to be my name?"

            "You tricked everyone."

            "I tricked myself."

            "You tricked me."

            "It was not a trick. I am but a defense. A personification."

            "Of what?"

            "Of The Trickster."

            "Where are you?"

            "I do not know. I know as well as you."

            "How do you know as much as me? You are not me."

            "Not anymore. But I was. We killed them together. We died together."

            "Are you in my head?"

            "Yes, I must be."

            "Get out."

            "Fool."

            From Lindsay's seat outside the door, she could hear Gavin Free, the Trickster King, laughing at the top of his lungs.


	11. Alternate Ending 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate ending. Originally a Christmas present for my friend.

            Gavin shrieked with a mixture of surprise and rage. He teleported away, and the arrows sailed through the space he had just occupied.  The faces of the knights fell.

            "Where did he go?" Ray yelled. He heard fabric behind him, and he turned. Gavin's golden, bloodstained boot struck him in the chest. "Oof!" Ray fell off the tower and landed below with a sickening crunch. Gavin floated to the middle of the circle. His face was different, devoid of any hint of kindness. He spoke with a voice that shook their towers.

            "SO, YOU ALL WANT TO FIGHT? YOU WANT TO TAKE ME DOWN? AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE? WELL, SO BE IT!" He snapped his fingers. Space warped around them, and the familiar surroundings of the throne room melded into focus. A wall of stone covered the entrance. No way out. Gavin sat upon the throne. He stood, arms wide. "Who's first?" Jack and Geoff stepped forward in response. Gavin smirked with contempt. He waved his hand, and pillars of stone with eye holes cut out of them appeared around Ryan and Michael. Diamond swords appeared in Geoff and Jack's hands. Gavin drew his. "Both of you, then. This will be fun. I do hope you know that Ray is currently in chains in the dungeon, and you will meet the same fate when you, inevitably, lose."

            "Fuck off." Geoff spat. Gavin smiled.

            "After you." They began circling each other, swords at the ready. Waiting to make the first move. Geoff took the initiative and charged at Gavin, Jack following behind. He swung, but Gavin parried and ducked under a swing from Jack. Jack and Geoff were strong, but Gavin was quick and agile in combat. Gavin swept around Jack and thrust the butt of his sword into the back of Jack's head. Jack crumpled to the ground, and Gavin shoved his sword through his throat. Geoff swung again, but Gavin blocked and they locked swords. They stared at each other for a moment, struggling, until Geoff pushed Gavin backwards. Gavin recovered and thrust his sword forward, and Geoff parried. Gavin swung again, and again, and again, wearing Geoff down. Geoff felt his arms getting tired. He was on his knees, sword horizontal above his head, Gavin hammering down on it. Geoff closed his eyes, took a deep breath and yelled. He stood up, and swung at Gavin with all his strength. Gavin rolled behind him, and impaled Geoff on his sword, lifting his feet off the ground. Gavin let Geoff's body slide off the sword, and he stood there, panting. He swung the blade onto his shoulder.

            "Fuck off." He kicked Geoff's body, and it exploded into dust, and then it was gone. The walls around Michael and Ryan began to lower. Gavin spoke over the rumbling.

            "You both know how this will go. So why don't you just give up now, and we can call it done."

            "Because _you're_ still here, that's why." Michael growled. Gavin's eyes narrowed to slits, and he snapped his fingers. New swords appeared, and Michael picked them both up. Ryan looked helpless. "Sorry, Ryan, but Mogar's got this." Ryan looked from Michael to Gavin, and then he nodded. He ran off behind the throne. Gavin kept his attention on Michael. Michael indicated towards the throne. "Aren't you going to go after him?"

            Gavin smiled arrogantly. "I don't need to." He threw his sword into the air and it flicked around the throne. There was a loud slicing noise, and Ryan's head rolled out from behind. The sword flew back into Gavin's hand. "Now then. Let's dance." He held his sword as if fencing. "En garde." He lunged. Michael blocked, and Gavin thrust again. Michael jumped backwards, and he nodded, a smirk on his face.

            "If you want to dance, let's dance." He got into a fighting stance, and he bowed low, mockingly low. Gavin scoffed, and did the same. Then they were a whirlwind of blades, ducking and spinning, blocking and striking. Gavin was a blur, but Michael was used to it. Every strike Gavin made, Michael deflected. Every strike Michael made, Gavin dodged. It was going nowhere. They fought into the night. The stars glowed overhead, but neither of them relented. Monsters gathered outside the walls, drawn to the noise of metal on metal. Finally, Gavin's sword locked with Michael's. They stared at each other, breathing heavily. Sweat soaked their hair and their faces. Gavin's eyes stayed cold. He was unrelenting, but tired. They stayed locked. Michael spoke, panting.

            "You can't win. Are you ready to give up?"

            Gavin pushed against him, but Michael stayed firm. "Not until you know my vengeance." He kicked Michael in the chest and swung, but Michael recovered and knocked it aside. They were both exhausted, and they were both soaked with sweat. Michael swung again, and Gavin had to use both hands to swing his sword. Michael caught it with his swords and pulled it out of Gavin's hands with ease. Gavin stood for a moment, hair hanging over his eyes, breathing ragged. He shook with rage, and the madness that filled his mind showed. He yelled and swung his fist at Michael, laboriously. Michael leaned back to avoid it.

            "Gavin, it's over! You've lost!" Michael said.

            Gavin shook his head furiously. "No! It's NOT over!" Gavin gave a wicked smile of malice. "I'm the King! You can't stop me!" He flicked his hand, but nothing happened, much to his surprise. He tried again, and again, and again, to no avail. He stared at his hands. Tears began to run down his face. He tried again. He attempted to float, to retrieve his sword, but nothing worked. He collapsed onto his knees, hands held out in front of him. "WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?" Gavin roared in anguish. Michael dropped his swords.

            "The crown thinks that it's over." He stepped towards Gavin, who shook with sobs. "Gavin, just give up. Don't make this worse on yourself."

            Gavin shook his head. "No. No, no, I can't lose! Not after what you all did to me! I don't **deserve** to lose! I deserve revenge!" He took the crown off of his head and stared at it. It was no longer a small circle of gold. He had no idea when he had seen it last. It had transformed. Golden flames twisted up from the base. He clutched it tight. "And if this crown won't let me get it, then I don't need it." He threw it towards the blocked up entrance. He stood, fists raised, in a fighting stance. Michael put his hands up cautiously.

            "Gavin, don't do anything-" Gavin lunged. Michael sidestepped and raised his fists as Gavin moved past him. As soon as Gavin recovered and turned back around, Michael swung and made contact with his jaw, and Gavin was out. "stupid."

 

            Gavin awoke to a sword tip at his throat. His knights stood in front of him, triumphant looks on their faces. At the other end of the sword, Michael raised an eyebrow.

            "Don't. Even. Breathe."

            Gavin looked at the sword and then back at them. "Wait, guys, lets talk about this."

            Geoff twirled his mustache and frowned. "What's there to talk about?"

            Gavin looked at them, eyes wide. "You aren't even considering my point of view in this."

            Ray laughed. "Oh, you mean the point of view that justified killing us, torturing us, and chaining us up in a dungeon? Yeah, fuck _off_ dude." Gavin shook his head.

            "No, I mean the point of view where you all bullied me for four years, and then made me court jester for two more! The point of view where you all destroyed my prized creation for sport! That point of view!" The sword grew closer. Michael was skeptical.

            "You never protested using the Tower for our competitions. And you never protested being the jester."

            Gavin pushed away the sword tip slightly, but Michael swung it back. "I've already told you this! I'd never realized that I'd hated it until it was over!" Ryan groaned quietly in spite of himself. Gavin continued, on the verge of tears. "I was just happy to have a home! And a family! I can't even remember where I came from before Geoff found me floating in nothing! D'y'know how that feels?!" The knights felt less victorious now. Gavin couldn't hold back the tears for much longer. "When I met you all, I thought that I was going to live a happy life, but you all tortured me!" The tears were running now. "I took the torment because it was better than nothing!" Michael lowered the sword slightly. Ryan couldn't believe it.

            "Michael, he's playing you! After everything he's done, we can't just-"

            "Shut up Ryan." Ryan complied, shocked. Michael readjusted his grip on the sword and regained his resolve. He spoke in an official voice. "Gavin, what did you hope to accomplish with all of this?"

            Gavin grew serious. "I wanted you all to know what pain you've caused me over these long years. I wanted you all to fear and respect me. To know that I am not to be laughed at." Jack spoke in a quiet voice, as if he was trying to stay calm.

            "You don't believe you've done that? Did what we do to you hurt as much as being crushed to death by thousands of thorns?"

            "Or being thrown into the Nether?"

            "Or drowning yourself even though every part of you is screaming for air?"

            "Or being held down and beaten to death?"

            "Or being tortured by your best friend?"

            Gavin looked at their faces, and saw the pain in their eyes. Michael was beginning to cry. They stared at him, the unasked question on their faces. Why? Why did he, their friend, think to hurt them so much? They knew why. He had told them why. They waited for an answer to Jack's question. "I..." He stopped. They stared at him expectantly. "I... I suppose..." Michael held the sword closer.

            "Answer the question. Did we hurt you as much as you did us? Tell the truth. We'll consider your answer."

            Gavin licked his lips. "N-no. I mean, yes, b-but..."

            "Gavin..."

            Gavin began to wring his hands. "Well, that's... that's not a fair question. It was a slow burn, really, I have to- I have to think about this. I can't just give a straight answer, you have to let me think, I- I don't do well under pressure, you know this." They were losing him.

            Ryan grabbed Gavin by the shoulders and shook him violently. "GAVIN, ANSWER THE QUESTION! NOW!"

            "NO!" Ryan let go. Gavin began to sob. "No! Okay? You didn't hurt me as much as I did you! But what was I supposed to do? Just stop? Let the torment start again? Or worse, face execution? I didn't want to stop! I was finally happy. No more Foolish Gavin! Just King Gavin Free! With a crown, and a throne, and a kingdom. How could I let that go?" He covered his face in his hands and continued to cry. Ryan looked around.

            "See? First thing that popped into his head when he was put on the spot. It must be the truth." He looked around. No one was looking at him. They were looking at Gavin. "Alright, fine, just ignore me, see if I care." He muttered to himself.

            Michael lowered the sword more. "Gavin," Gavin looked up. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but... are you sorry for what you did?" Gavin wiped the tears from his eyes. They could see the gears turning. Ryan was getting impatient.

            "Michael..."

            "Shut up."

            Gavin decided. "Yes. I'm sorry for what I did. I went overboard. You all didn't deserve to feel the pain I felt. I'll never do it again. I promise." They looked at each other, faces uncertain. Gavin put his head in his hands. "I'll accept whatever punishment you decide to give me." They huddled up. Gavin stared, confused. The thought to escape entered his mind, but he pushed it away. He had to face the consequences. They turned back. Geoff cleared his throat.

            "Gavin David Free, over the past month, you have beaten us, stabbed us, crushed us, screamed at us, slapped us, chained us up, blown us up, pushed us down the stairs, drowned us, and burned us." Gavin looked at the ground, ashamed. "But," Gavin looked up, puzzled. "If what we did to you was even half as bad as what you did to us, we've all done something horrible. We're all guilty of torture. Ryan probably more so. ("Hey!") And if we're all guilty, then no one is guilty." Gavin stared at him.

            "Wot are you saying?" he asked.

            Michael chuckled and shook his head. "He's saying that you're forgiven. We all decided that if something we did would make you act like this, then you aren't completely at fault."

            "Even Ryan?"

            "Yes, even me. But I've got my eye on you."

            Gavin nodded and stood up, slowly. There was an awkward silence as they stared at each other. The knights could see Gavin thinking about what this all meant. Then a smile grew on his face and Gavin grabbed them all in a joyful hug. They laughed nervously, and Gavin squeezed them. Jack patted his head.

            "Okay Gavin, you're squeezing a little tight there." Gavin kept his arms wrapped around them.

            Ray struggled against him. "Dude, let go already!" Gavin shook his head, still smiling. Ray sighed. "Well, I tried. Anyone else want to give it a go?" Gavin leaned into the group further, and he lost his balance. He squawked as they all fell to the ground with a shout.

            They all looked at him, and he smiled and threw his hands into the air. "FRIENDSHIP!" He shouted. He looked at them, smiling. There was silence for a few seconds, and then they began to smile back, and soon they were all laughing. They laughed, and laughed, and laughed. Even Ryan couldn't help himself. Michael managed to speak for a moment.

            "Good to have you back, boi!"

            Gavin grinned from ear to ear. "Good to be back, boi!" _For the most part_.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave a kudos or a comment if you liked it!


End file.
